Meet The Wallers!
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver finds himself in what is likely a brand new kind of Hell thanks to Amanda Waller!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet The Wallers!**

 **Disclaimer: Born from the depths of my own mind and the mind of another, whom I shall not name as requested, comes this possibly disturbing idea! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Set right after Flashback! Oliver gets on that boat for America.**

* * *

If anything that Oliver 'Ollie' Queen had learned in the past near 3 years, is that he shoulda known his luck wasn't going to hold out forever. And that fact came back to bite him hard in the ass after he'd fallen asleep on the ship taking him to America. As Amanda Waller was not about to let her investment go so easily as she'd be a fool to do so. He had potential and it needed to be refined even more to be the absolute best. And with her guidance, it would become exactly that. Plus, she felt he would be absolutely perfect for the mission she needed him for. A mission she herself was going to be taking part in and felt that no one else but him would be suitable for it. That and she knew he detested her a great deal, so seeing him squirm like a worm on a hook would be a great deal of entertainment for her. His new environment would greatly confuse the young Queen Scion once he awoke. "What the Hell!?" Shouted out the man in alarm.

"Easy, Mr. Queen. You are amongst friends." Called out a voice he really didn't want to hear!

"I wouldn't call you a friend in any form." Said the man with a glare aimed right at Waller.

A glare that didn't even so much as phase her. She did however nod to a guard to unlock his cell and the man beckoned Oliver to come out. Something he did reluctantly and once out, Waller started to walk away, forcing him to catch up much to his annoyance. "Where the Hell am I?"

"The where isn't important, but I will tell you that you are at an ARGUS location for the time being here in America."

Sighing was heard from her not so willing guest. "Why am I here? There's no further need for me to work for you."

Smirking to herself, she stopped in her tracks and looked to him. "I would be a fool to let you go easily, Mr. Queen. And I am no fool. You have are an asset our Country is still in need of. An asset I feel needs to be refined even more."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to be refined even more. I just want to be left alone."

"And wallow in self pity because of the darkness within you? A true waste, Mr. Queen."

"Maybe I wanna waste away then."

Waller eyed him for a moment and then walked on, making him follow her again. If only in the hopes it would allow him a way to escape. "When America no longer needs you, then you are free to waste away as much as you wish to."

"Oh Goodie."

She soon brought him to a fairly active room filled with people he didn't know and had no desire whatsoever to know. And on a screen was a greyish haired woman in a fairly revealing green outfit along with a man. Both of whom looked fairly foreign in their own right. "Meet Jade 'Cheshire' Nguyen and her husband Kruen 'Spitting Cobra' Musenda, both doubling as a Mercenary and as an Assassin respectively." Declared Waller as she came up to the screen with him not too far behind.

Oliver shook his head with a sigh. "Let me guess, both are doing something highly dangerous and you want me to stop it?" Asked the man dryly.

"Precisely."

A huff came from the man as he read over the information provided about the two. And seeing that both were highly skilled and thus making them damned dangerous, he decided right then and there that there was no way he was gonna pull off taking them down! "You do realize that they are way more skilled then I am, right? I try anything and I'm liable to end up with a poisoned blade to the head or whatever."

"Which is why you won't be attacking them outright, or at all for that matter."

"Wait, what!?"

Waller gave the order for the screen to change, and change it did to show a lovely community in Springboro, Ohio. "Your mission, is to live in the area and keep tabs on the two and report back anything that would give us just cause to bring them in. All the while you will be acting as a newly happily wedded man with your new wife."

Oliver gave her a look of shock over that one. "I don't know if you know ths, but a part of the reason I'm even here to begin with is cause I was looking to avoid getting married!" Hissed the man in anger and annoyance. But a part of him sure was wishing he had gone through with moving in with Laurel now!

"You equate living with your former girlfriend to marriage?"

"At the time I sure did!"

Shakes of the head came from nearby female agents but he paid them no mind as he could care less what any of them think. "And this is why I am the one running things because men can not be trusted to handle such things." Remarked Waller as she had oen of her agents discretely spy on their two targets.

That got her a sneer from him and causing her to give him an unimpressed look much to his annoyance. "And… How long is this gonna take to finish?" Asked the man with a defeated sigh.

As he knew there was no way in Hell he was getting out of this. Not with how he knew Amanda Waller could be when it came to this stuff. "However long it takes for you and your wife to find any evidence of serious wrong doings."

"Right." And who knew how long that would take!

"And who is gonna be my… Wife?" Asked Oliver with a grimace as he didn't want to be married damnit! Fake or not!

Waller looked to him with a smirk on her lips and dread suddenly filled up inside of him. "Me."

An agent helpfully gave him a bucket then and there and he puked into it while Waller just continued to smirk. "Use the time to quickly get used to the idea of us married, husband. For the Wallers are coming to Springboro, Ohio."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this is gonna be a ton of disturbing fun! But for now, this is gonna be a one-shot until I've taken care of 'The Tracker' and 'A Mother's Love'. So join the ride if you dare! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!**


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2**

 **Moving In**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And now that I'm a bit freed up from other fics aside from Possibilities, Wolfish Possiblities, and Altered Life, I thought I would start up on this fic as I know several have been looking forward to seeing the potential disturbing the pairing of Oliver and Amanda Waller can bring. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

A week after being informed of his mission that would be in Springboro, Ohio, along with who he would be acting like a married couple with, saw one Oliver Queen arriving at his rather admittedly beautiful three bedroom house, a garage, and a fenced in backyard. Though he would not be known to anyone in the Cul-De-Sac as Oliver Queen, but rather, Oliver Waller. Happily married man to one Amanda Waller who was something of a successful business woman on vacation after having their honeymoon. And if asked, the two would tell those who asked that they had moved to the area thanks to a friend of their's telling them about it. The two even had official looking documents and enough content to make it look they had known one another for years to be able to successfully pull off their fake marriage. A fake marriage that was honestly making Oliver WANT to be back on the island of Lian Yu as being married to Amanda Waller of all people was a form of Hell he didn't want to experience. Movers had even moved their stuff into their new home several days before they showed up. Allowing for them to not have to do much beyond some organizing and bringing of other stuff.

It'd be a warm breezy day when Mr. and Mrs. Waller arrived at their modest home as kids happily played on the streets, men grilled on their lawns, and women chatted happily with one another. Though their arrival certainly caught the attention of those outside due to their clear newness to the area! Among those being their targets: Jade Nguyen and Kruen Musenda. Both of whom Waller was more then sure were up to something in the area due to the kind of work they were involved with. Though Oliver wasn't of the opinion where that was concerned, but that was more so because he just wanted to annoy her more then anything else as a way to get back at her for forcing him into this whole damned thing. And as they got out of the car, Oliver himself was in a pair of black tennis shoes, blue jean shorts, and a red short sleeved t-shirt while Amanda was in sandals, blue jeans, and a yellow v-neck top with hair down. Which had been a little weird for the former castaway to see even though it hadn't been the first time! The two made a show for their public to watch, hugging and kissing and looking immensely happy as they did so.

Making Oliver want to puke his guts out over it all while Waller was obviously enjoying the whole damned thing! "Great area." Remarked the former castaway as he looked around again while wrapping an arm around his 'wife'.

"Mmm… That it is." Agreed Waller happily as she stared up at him adoringly.

She then raised up and pecked him on the cheek, making him stiffen some as she also slapped him on the butt with a smirk on her lips. _I hate you! I know you know I hate you! And I know you know I know you're enjoying all this more then I am!_ Thought the long haired man darkly.

"Howdy neighbors!" Came the greeting from a portly fellow as he came towards them with a smile on his face and a plate of grilled burgers in his hands.

His wife and two kids coming along with him as well. "Hey!" Greeted back Amanda enthusiastically while Oliver did the same.

Or something close to it, prompting her to pinch him on the butt much to his annoyance! He briefly thought about doing the same to her but the idea of touching her there sickened him. Kruen and Jade also showed up moments later and the woman was wearing a fairly revealing top as well. Making Oliver think that he would have definitely gotten her in bed during his Pre-Island days. "It is always a pleasure to meet new neighbors." Began Kruen as he reached out with a hand.

"Oh, Definitely Kruen! Definitely!" Agreed the portly fellow after he'd shaken Oliver's hand while his wife began to chat up Amanda.

"Ooh, I must say, you have such a fine specimen for a husband." Purred Jade in appreciation as she looked Oliver over.

The wife of the portly fellow gave her a look of displeasure but the dark haired Assassin gave it no mind. Amanda turned to her with a pleased smile on her lips. "Why thank you, it has been an absolute pleasure for me in having fallen in love with Oliver. Isn't that right baby?"

Her question came with a slap to the ass and making him grunt a little. "Uhh, yeah, yeah! Totally. Having Amanda in my life is the best thing to ever happen to me." Lied the man outright and forcing himself not to turn green as he slapped her on the ass to play her at her own game.

A chuckle came from the woman after that, knowing it was taking everything in the man next to her not to react in a poor way after doing what he'd just done. "So, I'm Oliver, this is Amanda."

"Aka, the Wallers!" Added Amanda cheerfully.

"Nice to meet ya Waller fam! I'm Bob and this is Lucy, these two are Billy and Tina."

"Enchanted my dears, I am Jade Nguyen-Musenda and this is my darling husband, Kruen."

Kruen nodded. "Well met!"

"Hear, hear!" Called out Lucy happily and making for laughter to happen.

Others would soon come to greet the new neighbors and turning it into an impromptu welcoming party in the process. Making for Oliver to both love and hate the whole thing. Love cause of the great food he hadn't had in a good long time and hate because he was having to play the good loving husband to Waller. The two could even be seen at one point holding one another and kissing several times while looking like a very happily in love and married couple after telling the story of how they met. "Aww, so romantic." Cooed Jade as Kruen wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

A sentiment Lucy and several others had to agree with. Amanda looked to the dark haired Assassin with a smile on her lips. "Mmm, I'm still quite amazed that this man of mine can still be quite surprising."

"Well, nothing but the best for the woman in my life."

Amanda looked up at him and gave him a smile, followed by a tender kiss between the two. Leaving for many to make cute little sounds about it. And once everyone began to head back to their homes for the night, though Jade wasn't shy about openly flirting with Oliver, the Waller family made their way inside their new home. And once on the inside of it, Oliver made damn certain to keep his distance from Waller! "What's the matter sweetheart? One would think you would want to be as close to your wife as possible." Smirked Waller while he just turned green at that idea.

It helped that she ran a hand down her body while giving him an alluring look. "I'd sooner face off with Slade then get that kinda close to you."

She regarded him for a moment and then let out a fake sigh of displeasure. "Pity, I suppose I'll have to attend to my own needs tonight."

His gaping green face gave the woman a sick sense of pleasure all through out her body. "Get some sleep Mr. Queen. For in the morning we will discuss whatever we have learned today."

"Right, yeah, I'll… I'll do that." Muttered the former castaway as he went for the couch and plopped down on it.

Hoping he wouldn't end up puking at that point in time as well. Or that if he did, she was at least close enough for him to get it on her. Smirking at him again, Waller walked off with a sway to her hips, took a shower, and then headed to bed. It would be then that she got a rather devious idea in her head and it would prove to be a rather hard night for a certain Queen to get much sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So truly begins the most disturbing thing I've possibly ever written. Heck, even I feel a little disturbed by it! Not sure how long this will be but we'll see where things go! R and R!**


	3. Radios

**Chapter 3**

 **Radios**

 **Disclaimer: The response to the second chapter has simply been amazing. Which has made me seriously happy as knowing folks are enjoying this is seriously great! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Oliver and Amanda had moved in, and it had practically been Hell for the former castaway. Especially that first night in the house when she lived up to her word about taking care of her own needs in bed. Making it hard as Hell for him to sleep and feeling horrified by the fact he found it hot. Though what he didn't know is that Amanda had been faking the whole thing in order to screw with him. Mostly to get back at him for the ass slapping he'd done to her and just cause she also wanted to do it. As making him squirm was highly enjoyable for her. And if that wasn't bad enough, Jade had taken to being rather… Friendly with him anytime they interacted. Something that tended to make him highly paranoid that Kruen would kill him in a very fairly horrible way despite the fact he didn't respond to any of it! Even if a part of him did want too but the past few years had matured him. Not to mention giving him more of a respect for women and something of a fear towards them as the women he had come to know in recent times could all easily kick his ass if they really wanted too.

He even had a nightmare that would happen from time to time ever since the week they spent getting ready for the mission. A nightmare where he would find himself being comforted by his 'loving' wife after having a bad dream, making him wake up screaming in horror or waking up feeling pretty damned disturbed. He refused to speak a word of it to Amanda but the little smirks she sent his way told him she might have an idea of things much to his dismay. And even though she didn't have to do it inside the house, Waller had taken to wearing revealing clothing at times and occasionally flirting with him. Pre-Island him would have loved the Hell out of it but Post-Island him hated it a great deal as it was just so damned wrong! And on occasion, Oliver had taken to hiding out in the garage despite the fact he didn't have much to do in there. But it was a damned sight better then being around Waller at any rate! He did learn that there was certain kinds of music that she hated a great deal.

Which meant that she pretty much stayed out of the garage unless absolutely necessary much to his immense happiness. And at the moment, he was busily occupying himself with a book about Archery while loud Rock music played on the radio. Though he was none too happy when he found himself falling out of his chair! Making him instantly shoot up to his feet in alarm and seeing only a glaring Waller with her arms crossed. A sigh escaped him as he reached over to lower the radio's volume and then looked to her. "What?" He asked shortly.

"The trash needs taken out."

"It wouldn't need taken out if we hired a maid. Or, I don't know, you did it yourself!"

She gave him an unimpressed look for that one. "There's no need for a maid as you well know. And honestly, me taking out the trash in this neighborhood? The ladies would declare that to be an outrageous scandal." Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly the case but he was not going to laze about all the time damnit!

The two entered an intense stare off that probably could have lasted the rest of the day if it wasn't for the fact that Oliver gave in soon afterwards. "Fine, whatever."

"Good boy." She told him with a pat on the chest and then walked off feeling rather pleased with herself.

Oliver grumbled darkly to himself as he walked into the rest of the house after her and saw the bag of trash waiting to be taken out by the front door. Letting out a sigh, he picked up and then froze when he felt his ass being slapped by Waller. He forced himself not to look back at her as he just KNEW she was smirking at him and instead, opened the door and left with the bag of trash in hand. As he made his way to the sidewalk where the trash bin was, he noticed a thin glasses wearing, acne covered teenager named Marty holding something in his hands with a depressed vibe about him in his yard. "Everything alright, Marty?" Asked Oliver as he opened the bin, threw the trash in, and then closed it.

Marty startled and then relaxed once he saw who was talking to him. "Ohh, its just you Mr. Waller."

"None of that kid, Mr. Waller was my father." Replied the archer as he walked over to the kid.

And getting a better look at what he was holding. "R-Right, if you s-say so."

"So what's this thing makin' you all depressed for?"

"This is an old radio that was my grandfather's before he gave it to my dad, who then gave it to me. U-Unfortunately… I uhh… I kinda broke it by accident and I don't know how to fix it. Actually, I don't think anyone knows how to fix these old things nowadays."

Oliver reached out for the radio and the kid handed it to him. "I take it you're scared of what your dad would think if he knew?"

"Y-Yeah. Its why I'm gonna throw it away and hope he doesn't notice anytime soon."

"Well, why not let me take a shot at fixing it?"

"S-Serious!?"

A nod was the kid's answer and he was honestly floored by that. "If, if you can do it, I will seriously owe you!"

"Don't even worry about that, alright? I'll have this back to you as soon as I can."

Hell, if he could fix a busted radio from a plane, then he could damn well fix this thing too! Marty let out a whoop of excitement and thanked him happily before heading back inside. Leaving Oliver to stand alone in the yard with the radio in his hands. A chuckle escaped him as he made his way back to the house and lightly shaking the old radio to see if anything was loose and not hearing anything. "I tell you to take out the trash and you bring back a radio." Remarked Waller and making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm gifted like that."

"Mmm, indeed."

"We've got tools in the garage right?"

"Considering that is where one would have them at if one has a garage, I would believe so."

He sent her a look of annoyance. "You couldn't have just said yes or no?"

"I could have, but why do that when I can annoy you instead?"

A noise of frustration could be heard from him, making Waller smirk over it all. "Anyway, why do you need the tools?"

"I told the kid from next door I would fix his grandfather's old radio for him."

"How… Qauint of you."

"Its one of my best qualities." He told her dryly.

"And here I thought being a grouch was one of your top qualities."

"Only when you're around."

"I'm deeply touched."

Another smirk came from her when she noticed the grimace on his face. "I don't even wanna know what makes you feel… Touched."

Waller sauntered over to him and got in his personal space. "I'm sure it would be quite… Fun if you were to find out." Murmured the woman as she looked at him while running a finger down his chest.

Making for him to stumble back from the whole thing much to her amusement. "Y-Yeah, I'm…. I'm good thank you."

"I'm sure you are and its such a pity I'm not experiencing that."

Laughter escaped her as he hauled ass for the garage with the radio being held in his arms like a life preserver. _Ohh God, I hate her!_

"This damned mission can't be over fast enough." Moaned the former castaway as he sat down heavily in his chair.

Where he would remain for at least a good half hour with the radio firmly held in his hands until he finally snapped out of it. Allowing for him to find a tool box and quickly getting to work on doing what he could to fix the radio at one of the work benches in the garage. Even putting on some Slipknot as he began to open the radio up despite the fact that once upon a time, he wouldn't have been willing to listen to their music. A short time later would tell him what the problem was. That of a simple burnt out wire that would be easy enough to replace. Or at least he hoped it would be! As whatever Marty had done had managed to cause it. "Well, all I gotta do is visit a hardware store or something and it should be an easy fix then. Not hard at all." Muttered the man to himself.

"I would hope that something that would be hard at least. As otherwise, it would be a true crime!" Purred a voice into his ear and shocking the Hell out of him!

As none other then the lovely and deadly Jade Nguyen was standing right behind him and running her hands along his back!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I am a horrible human being for doing this to Oliver. But I can live with that!**


	4. Old Mrs Thornson

**Chapter 4**

 **Old Mrs. Thornson**

 **Disclaimer: And now, its time to continue this wild and disturbing ride! And of course, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Oliver was frozen as he felt Jade's hands on his back, her breath on his ear as she leaned a bit into him. "Wha-What are you doing here?" Got out the man and trying not to stumble with his words too much!

"Other then seeing your sexy self?" Came the rhetorical question.

"Umm… Yeah, other then that." Pre-Island him would be so ashamed of him right now.

Chuckles came from her and he had to resist the urge to shudder from the pleasant feelings he got when she nibbled on his earlobe. "Mmm… I came to see if you and Amanda would jlike to oin me and Kruen in our hot tub this evening."

The imagery of Waller in a bathing suit and whatever Jade was likely to wear made his brain shut down as he simply couldn't handle that. Especially where Waller was concerned! Again making Pre-Island him vastly ashamed of how he had become! "I… I… Could you give me a little space? Please?" Near begged the man seconds later.

Smirking as she did as told, but couldn't resist running a finger down his back just to screw with him even more. In her view, the guy was hot as fuck even with the long hair and facial hair. And if she wasn't so loyal and in love with Kruen, she would have already gone about jumping Oliver's bones cause of how attractive he is. Maybe even convince Amanda as well to join in as she had her own kind of sexiness to her that the woman liked. Oliver let out a breath and hoped he wouldn't end up regretting turning around to look at her. "As uhh, as fun as that sounds… I'm gonna have to say no."

"Aww, how come?" Asked the woman with a pout that made him groan inside his head as she made even that look hot!

"Cause, I promised that Marty kid next door I would look into fixing this for him." Explained Oliver as he showed her the taken apart radio.

"Aww, so sweet! I bet you would make a wonderful father if you are willing to that for a young man such as him." Jade gushed with a coo.

A pang swept through him as he thought of Samantha and the miscarriage and uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Uhh, right. Probably would be."

Jade, sensing that that was an uncomfortable subject for him for whatever reason, decided to change the subject. "So another time then on that hot tub? A time I hope is soon as I would _love_ to see you without a shirt on." Purred the woman as she got a little close to him.

"Uhh… Let, let me talk with Amanda about it alright?"

"Very well! Though I feel she would be up for it!"

If she thought it would make him uncomfortable as Hell, she more than likely would! "Yeah, I think you might be right since she has mentioned she likes having you for a friend."

Okay, so that was kind of a lie but Jade didn't have to know that! His words got him a beaming smile and a hug much to his surprise. Along with her kissing his cheek and being a little… Playful where one of his nipples was concerned. Making him jump as she smirked a short time before pulling away. "Until next time cutie pie." Purred the woman as she left with a sway to her hips.

Causing Oliver to close his eyes and count to ten. _All that crap I did before the Island is seriously coming back to haunt me._

Turning around, he moved the taken apart radio to the side and began to bang his head on the metal surface of the table. Not realizing that he had Waller watching the whole thing with raised eyebrows. "You know I would not stop you from sleeping with her, correct? Matter of fact, it would probably help us in achieving our goal of finding out what they are up too in this area."

Her voice caused him to stop thumping his head and look at her. Giving her the chance to see the red mark on his forehead that was beginning to form. No doubt it could potentially turn into a lovely looking bruise later on. "I'll be the first to admit to not liking the fact I'm married to you. But I am not that guy anymore." Declared the man firmly.

Getting up and pocketing the bad wire so he could use it as a guide of sorts, he brushed past Waller into the rest of the house for his keys and shoes and then went back to the garage for the car. "I'll be back in awhile." Muttered Oliver, not really caring if she heard or not.

Amanda watched him go, honestly feeling impressed by his words. "Were I not who I am, I would probably have fallen in love with him right then and there for those words." Fortunately, she wasn't that kind of woman!

Oliver would end up having the radio back to Marty by the next day, all fixed up and ready to be used much to the kid's shock and pure happiness. Earning him a hug and an offer to pay him back but the former castaway told him that wasn't necessary as he was more than happy to do it. As it was something of a challenge that gave him something to do. Even offering the kid a chance to learn how to fix things with him teaching if he wanted. Prompting the teen to ask if it would actually get him more noticed by girls and causing Oliver to chuckle. "Well, I don't know about that. But at least you would know how to fix stuff so who knows, might at least get you a number. And that's always a good starting point."

"You got a deal!"

Grinning at that and sensing an opportunity as he knew the mini-van Bob and Lucy had was giving them some problems recently, he decided to take the kid over to their place after getting the okay and together with Bob and Kruen, the guys would teach Marty a little Automotive know how when it came to repairs. Even giving him a few recommendations to look up as far as guide sources went in a library or online for not just Automotive repair but other repair work in general. Though the three told him they would be pretty hands on with his learning to ensure he was getting plenty of experience. Something his mom really loved while his dad found himself a little jealous that he wasn't part of it considering his busy schedule. A week would pass after that. One that nearly sent Oliver to Church thanks to both Amanda and Jade. Not to mention an almost trip to the hospital after slamming his head on his metal table out in the garage a little too hard as his preferred method of dealing with the Hell he was in thanks to both women. He wanted more then anything to talk to Kruen about it to see if he could get his wife to stop her blatant flirting but he wasn't sure how the man would react and Jade on more then one occasion tried to convince him to come over for a trip to the hot tub. That following Saturday however would bring about a new if amusing wrinkle to Oliver's life.

That of an old woman by the name of Judith Thornson. And it all started when a nervous Marty showed up at their door with Amanda answering it. "Oh, hello Marty. Here for Oliver?"

"I honestly wish I was." Mumbled the boy and making the head of ARGUS frown over that.

"Something the matter?" She asked as she indicated for him to come inside.

"OLIVER! MARTY'S HERE!"

Her shout had him out of the kitchen in seconds with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "You didn't have to yell Mandy."

And were Marty not here, she would be glowering with all her might at him for that shortening of her name! "Mmm, well, I did so you'll live."

"Right. Anyway, what brings you by buddy? New fixer upper project maybe?"

Marty shook his head. "Uhh no, I wish though. Ac-Actually here to tell you about Mrs. Thornson."

The two looked at one another in confusion before looking back to him. "Who?" Asked Amanda and hating herself for being so damned focused on Jade and Kruen prior to coming here!

"Judith Thornson. She's uhh, she's like the oldest resident here in the neighborhood."

Oliver looked at him, wondering why he was even telling him this. "Okay…. And?" Asked the man as a way to prompt him to go on.

A sigh came from the kid. "She kinda… Has a thing about certain people. Even more when its a white person with someone who's not, you know, white."

"Ohh, I get it. She's racist."

"Wonderful." Added Amanda with a slight sneer.

"She's not also not shy about her opinions either. Not that that's caused anybody else to move as they aren't gonna give up something good just cause of her. Which… I think they know it would make her mad so there's that."

Curious despite herself, Waller asked him why was he just now telling them this. "Oh! Well, mostly cause she's been outta town looking after a relative or something like that. And since I saw her show up earlier I thought you guys deserved to know."

The two shared looks with one another as they processed this news. Granted, it wouldn't have any serious impact on what they were doing but she could still be an annoyance cause of her views. Oliver gave a nod of appreciation and patted Marty on the shoulder. "Alright, thanks for lettin' us know buddy."

"I agree with Ollie, it is truly appreciated young man."

Marty smiled at them, glad they had apparently taken the news a lot better then what he thought they would. "Come on, we'll walk you out." Offered Waller even if there was no need.

Sensing what the woman was up too, Oliver decided to go along with it. "Th-There's no need."

"Oh nonsense, it wouldn't be neighborly of us if we didn't do that." Insisted the woman with a smile.

"Best not to fight my Mandy on this buddy." Added Oliver jovially as he wrapped an arm around his 'wife'.

 _You are playing with fire Mr. Queen._

But who was she to deny him the chance to be burned? The thought of that was enough to give her pleasant tingles all over her body as she mentally smirked. Marty looked unsure but gave in seconds later and the two followed him out, hand in hand and asking where Mrs. Thornson lived. He'd helpfully point out that she was just three houses down from them on the other side of the street. And it just so happened she was out in her yard letting her Poodle do its business. "Wanna wave?"

Waller looked at him and then gave him a savage grin. One that made him honestly want to back up while Marty just took off for the safety of his house! "It would be the neighborly thing to do after all."

Finding himself grinning as well, the two looked towards the old woman and waved. "Howdy neighbor!" Greeted Oliver as he slightly raised his voice to be heard.

"Its nice to meet another member of the community!" Added Waller in a loud jovial tone.

Deciding to screw with her even more, Waller got in front of him and reached up to kiss him. Surprising him in the process but going along with it anyway. Even wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body as they continued the kiss. Making ol' Mrs. Thornson 'harrumph' in disapproval. "This neighborhood continues to go to the dogs." Muttered the old woman distastefully as she looked at them hatefully.

The two parted and then looked at her and gave another wave. "Have a pleasant evening!"

"And if you need anything fixed, I'm happy to help!" Added the former castaway and the two headed back inside their house, arms around one another.

Muttering to herself, Thornson went back inside with her precious Poodle all the while their neighbors including Jade and Kruen were discussing what they had just witnessed. Even approving of it in some cases! "Well, things are about to get interesting I would say." Commented a naked Kruen as he pulled his wife to his body.

A move an equally naked Jade happily allowed as her back touched his front. "Mmm. I look forward to it."

Her eyes closed as his hands went roaming and his mouth focused on her neck, causing her to grind on him some. And whatever went on after that was pretty much their business!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Who wants to see Waller and Mrs. Thornson get into it? Answers will helpfully determine what route I go with in the next chapter as I could go with that or the hot tub thing.**


	5. Neighborly Drama!

**Chapter 5**

 **Neighborly Drama!**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the delay in getting this out to you guys! Will try my best not to let a delay like this happen again but of course, no promises. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. This is also going to be fairly tense as well and feature some strong language.**

* * *

Two months had passed since they had moved into the Cul De Sac in Springboro, Ohio and one Oliver Queen was officailly convinced by that point in time that the Nguyen-Musendas weren't up to anything suspicious. Waller of course refused to believe that as she was certain they were up to something that wouldn't be good for the neighborhood or the rest of the city. In an effort to keep from going nuts while being in close quarters with Waller, Oliver ended up setting up a repair shop using some ARGUS funds and his first hires would end up being Marty and his dad. As the man had seen it as an opportunity to quit what he was doing and spend time with his son and show him various things like he had been wanting too. Oliver never charged any of the kids who came to him for help in fixing their bikes and what not unlike the adults. As he felt it was a little on the wrong side to charge kids for that kind of thing. Something that had made him even more liked among his neighbors for that matter and for Jade and Lucy to gush over how much of an amazing father he was one day going to be.

Waller herself had also chosen to 'go back' to work as her story of being on vacation could only hold for so long. Which had made Oliver happy at times as it meant he had the house to himself for awhile! Jade still tried to get him to come over and try out the hot tub they have but he still managed to avoid it. And sometimes Amanda helped him out with that too. And the more time he spent around Waller, the archer would find himself having nightmares where he would be dreaming of something horrible, only to be awakened and comforted by Waller herself. And then actually waking up with a shout of horror on the couch while drenched in sweat. He always refused to tell her anything but he always got the impression that she just seemed to know anyway. Which he honestly would find to be rather annoying! By the end of the second month however, a confrontation was brewing and everyone in the area could feel it. Even if they had no idea why they were feeling it to begin with for that matter.

And no, it wasn't a long awaited confrontation between Oliver and Waller either! But rather, one between Waller and old Mrs. Thornson! As something of a war had been going between the two. A war of cold looks, unkind words, and dog poo in the Waller yard much to their combined annoyance. Oliver for his part was only annoyed by it after landing on his back cause of the crap after arriving back from a run one day. His 'wife' couldn't help but find it amusing and even laughed at him while helping him up. The war would finally come to a head on a rather windy but sunny day when Amanda marched over to Thornson's with an angry but determined look on her face. "MRS. THORNSON!" Yelled the woman as she made her way over with Oliver trailing along behind.

Damned curious to see how the whole thing would turn out! "Can I help you?" Asked the old woman in a bored and annoyed tone as she let her dog do its business and play about in the yard.

"YES! Yes, you can!" Replied Waller as she stopped a few feet from the old woman with her arms crossed.

Several of the neighbors could be seen looking their way, curious as can be over what could possibly happen next. "Ooh, I've been waiting for this." Murmured Jade to her husband while he chuckled as they watched the scene from their porch.

"Same here my love, same here."

Thornson gave Waller a look as the dark skinned woman glared hotly at her. "Well? I don't have all day you know."

In that moment, Oliver could have sworn the air grew colder and that he even heard his 'wife' growl for the way the woman had talked to her. "I, no, WE have asked you several times to keep your dog OUT of our yard. But its clear you are still letting it happen."

"I can assure you I'm doing nothing of the sort." Replied the older woman with a sniff and a look of disdain on her face.

"And yet, I can't believe a word of that as I KNOW the only time that little mongrel is out here is when YOU are."

"I beg your pardon!? I know you did not just insult my little Joffrey!"

Amanda scoffed over that ridiculous name. "Then I believe you are going to need your ears checked for hearing problems. Because that is EXACTLY what I just did."

 _I wish I had a camera for this. And this is kinda hot too. Wait… Did I just? Oh sweet Jesus I did! What the Hell is wrong with me!?_ Thought Oliver in horror as his face blanched.

A certain reaction down below also only added to his horror as well! "Why I never! I honestly don't know how that nice young man can put up with a horrible person like you!"

"Its called love you old hag!"

Thornson harrumphed at that. "I call it just him being foolish as it is improper for a white man to be with a, well, a woman like you." The look on her face suggested that it felt like she had just swallowed something horrible when she called Waller a 'woman'.

 _Oh fuck, now I KNOW the air is getting colder…_

Glaring with all her might at the old woman, Waller got right in her face. "Keep insulting me, my husband, and what we have, and I promise I will knock you right the Hell out. Now, either do something about your dog or I swear to you I WILL be calling Animal Control to do something about it." Hissed the angry woman as her eyes practically lit up in flames.

This did not settle well with the old woman as she glared hatefully at Waller. And if she wasn't already in her face, she would be making the move to be right in the horrible little thing's face! "You will do NOTHING of the sort. You hear me? NOTHING! Because if you do, I promise you will NOT like what I do in return. As I will make your life here HELL until you finally leave it and then we never ever have to deal with so called people like yourself."

Some rather horrible insults were also added that did not settle well with Amanda at all and caused jaws to drop as that was way too damned below the belt. "Mmm, you're forgetting the others who live here who aren't white you hateful old hag.." Sneered Amanda.

"Hmmph, I'll get them out of here too as its high time they leave. Much like you should be doing right this instant." And added another insult for good measure.

 _I've never wanted to see an old person get their ass kicked until now._ Thought Oliver darkly.

As while he may not have a whole lot of love towards Waller, he still didn't want to see that kind of shit get said to her. As it wasn't right at all. Amanda's body could be seen shaking as her intense hate filled stare off with the old woman continued. Nobody expected it but in retrospect, they figured they should have considering how tense things were as Mrs. Thornson slapped Amanda hard in the face. Shocking many who were watching. Oliver included. He and everyone else watched as Waller slowly turned her face back towards the smirking old woman. "Exactly how your kind are meant to be treated as you are all nothing but low class animals."

Waller said nothing as she launched herself at the old woman, no longer able to contain herself as she started to wail on her. Despite her age, Thornson fought back. Not in any way willing to allow the little bitch striking her to have any sort of a win against her. Oliver, Kruen, Bob, and several others soon pulled the two apart. "SCREW YOU, YOU OLD BITCH! YOUR KIND OF HATE BELONGS IN HELL!" Screamed Waller as Oliver kept a good hold of her as she struggled to get free of him.

"AND YOUR KIND BELONGS IN SLAVERY!" Snarled the old woman as she herself tried to get free of the men who were foolishly holding her back from teaching the little snotty bitch a lesson!

One she was sure that she was in severe need of! "FUCK YOU! I BET YOUR A KLANSMEN!"

"BETTER TO BE KLAN THEN A THING LIKE YOU!"

A scream of pure rage escaped Waller as she intensified her struggle to get free of Oliver and teach the old bitch a lesson she would never ever forget. Oliver practically carried her back to their house and was damned thankful the door was unlocked as getting her inside would have been damned hard! Not that it wasn't already hard as it is to begin with thanks to her struggling to break free. "LET ME GO! OR SO HELP ME I WILL DO SOMETHING YOU WILL NOT LIKE!"

Knowing that it was just her anger talking, he didn't let go of her until the front door was securely locked. Making for him to watch as she paced about and screamed her head off and even making him wince over it. Oliver would even end up surprising not only himself but Waller as well as he pulled her to him in a hug and tried to soothe her. "Hey, hey… Its gonna be alright. Shh. Just forget about the old bitch alright? She's not worth getting worked up over."

Surprisingly, his attempt to calm her down actually worked as she grew a bit still in his arms. She let out a shuddery breath as he continued to rub soothing circles on her back, making her glad she had chosen him for this as no one else likely would have done something like this with her. Amanda soon pulled away from him and felt like she couldn't really look at him as this felt rather intimate for her and it wasn't something she had much to do with thanks to her line of work. "Thank you." Murmured the woman.

"You're very welcome."

Oliver then found himself chuckling some, making Waller turn to him with a look of confusion on her face. "What the Hell are you laughing about?"

"Oh, its… I just never thought I would see you of all people go off like that. Made you actually seem like a normal, human being."

"Oh. Well. I suppose that is a rather bizarre sight for you to have witnessed where I am concerned." Admitted the woman while a smile was threatening to break free.

He grinned at her. "Oh yeah."

Both found themselves breaking into laughter over the whole damned thing and Oliver would end up rather surprised when she came to him and hugged him. His surprise would only increase however when she kissed him on the lips and then looked up at him. "Again, thank you."

He could only mutely nod at her as he felt too surprised by her action to really say anything. Smiling at him, she made to walk off while letting a hand trail down his chest as she did so.

 **Two Days Later**

The Cul De Sac would end up witnessing quite the sight two days after the encounter between Amanda Waller and Mrs. Thornson. That of the old hateful woman being dragged kicking and screaming by several men in military uniforms as one carried her dog in a pin. "LET ME GO! I AM AN AMERICAN CITIZEN AND I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Shouted the old woman at the top of her lungs.

None of them said a word to her as they forced her into the prison transport that would be taking her to a new home of sorts where she would end up being for a good long while to come. Her dog would end up being placed elsewhere too. Oliver could only stare on in shock and surprise over the whole thing while Amanda stood in front of him with her arms crossed and looking rather pleased with herself. An inkling came to the man's mind and he looked down at his 'wife'. "Did you have something to do with that?"

Amanda turned her body slightly as she looked up at him. "I've no idea what you mean, Mr. Waller." Replied the woman with a smirk.

"Right." Yeah, he'll just leave that alone!

Turning fully to him, she raised up and kissed him on the lips before walking on into the house and allowing her hand to trail along his chest again. "Don't dawddle too long out here as that would ruin lunch." Called out Amanda as she sashayed into the house and feeling all sorts of pleased with herself.

Oliver just stood there for a moment before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Damn." Muttered the man to himself with a small grin on his face as he started to make his way for the door to their home.

 _One Hell of a woman._

And to his slight horror, he'd feel a certain reaction in his pants again over the whole thing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope that was everything you were all hoping it would be! Up Next: Jade finally gets what she's been wanting where the hot tub is concerned! Will Oliver survive it? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Hot Tubbin'

**Chapter 6**

 **Hot Tubbin'**

 **Disclaimer: Its time for some hot tubbing and making Oliver a bit on the uncomfortable side! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on! Also, warning: As there is some swearing in this chapter and some mild adult themes.**

* * *

A week had passed since Amanda had gotten old Mrs. Thornson arrested and sent off to God knows where following their altercation. A week that saw a change in things where Oliver and Amanda's 'relationship' was concerned. As both seemed to be slightly more at ease around the other and Oliver had to guess it was mostly due to how supportive he'd been of her after the old bat's horrible words. That and the laughing both of them had done over how riled up Amanda had gotten. Something the man honestly never thought he'd see from the normally stoic and cold woman. There was even a few occasions where she would kiss him on the cheek or the lips for seemingly no reason much to his confusion. Along with some light touches here and there that was simply starting to drive him nuts as he had no clue what she was even thinking where that was concerned. Hell, he was thinking that maybe she was doing it just to see how long it'd take to make him crack. And if he was being honest with himself, and he was, the former castaway was beginning to think he might be cracking sooner rather then later.

As a part of him wanted to kiss her back much to a part of his horror. But then the one thing he'd been doing his damnedest to avoid ended up happening. No, it wasn't sex with Waller or even thinking of her in the shower. Though he would have preferred the second option to the thing he'd been avoiding if you were to ask him about it. Said thing he'd been doing his best to avoid you ask? Why none other then an evening in a hot tub with Jade and Kruen! And Oliver still needed to have that conversation with the man over his wife's flirty nature towards him. Oliver would put the blame entirely at Amanda's feet over the whole thing as well. Mostly as since for once, Jade had chosen to talk with her about the whole hot tub thing and the formidable woman had found it to be a fantastic idea much to his dismay. Oliver had a pretty good belief that Jade had done it on purpose since he knew she was getting tired of his ducking her on the whole hot tub thing! "Why I would be utterly _delighted_ at the chance to spend an evening with you and Kruen in the hot tub. As I think it would be fun and would allow me a chance to try out a swimsuit of mine."

Oliver could only stare in horror at his smiling 'wife' while Jade let out a happy squeal and hugged her. "Fantastic! See you in ten minutes then yes? Oh! This will be so fun!" Gushed the woman as she bounced a little and certain assets of her's bounced a little.

His jaw hanging open and showing the contents of the sandwich inside. "Sweetheart, its rude to eat with your mouth open around guests." Reprimanded Amanda teasingly.

"Its just fine Mandy! I find him terribly cute like that!"

"Hmm… I suppose you may have a point there." Came the agreement as she studied him for a moment with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

 _Its official, I am in Hell. The deepest depths of it. And since when the HELL did I start referring to Waller as Amanda all the time!?_

Jade bounded over and kissed him on the cheek before taking off with another excited squeal. Leaving for Amanda to shake her head in amusement over the whole thing. "Well then, I suppose we'd best get ready for an evening in a hot tub."

Swallowing his food, her 'husband' could only nod in reluctant agreement. Looking up at the ceiling, he started to have a one sided conversation with God in his head. _Hey, anytime you uhh, wanna strike me down with lightning or something. I am willing since it would save me from this Hell!_

There was no response much to his dismay, making him sigh in defeat and then focusing on his sandwich. "At least I know you wouldn't ever betray me." God how he wished he was still on that damned island!

Sure, it could be Hell, but it wasn't Hell like this! Minutes later saw him reluctantly making his way with Amanda hand in hand to the Nguyen-Musenda household in a black pair of swim trunks and a white t-shirt as he had no intentions of being shirtless. As he felt uncomfortable with the idea of being shirtless around Jade and Kruen. Plus, it might look suspicious if they saw the scars and burns on him he's gotten in the past few years. "You know they are unlikely to care about your scars, right?"

"Maybe, but I'm also thinking about more then just the fact them seeing me shirtless makes me uncomfortable."

"Like what?" Asked Amanda as she stopped in the middle of the road with a curious expression aimed at him.

"Like it possibly being suspicious to them."

"Oh." Replied the woman with a grimace on her face as she felt like an idiot for not even thinking about that.

"Yep."

"Good to know you are using your brain." Remarked the woman with a smile at him.

"I'm not just a good looking Blonde." Oliver retorted with a grin.

And then took the time to decide to appreciate the swimsuit his 'wife' had on. A modest light blue one piece that looked great on her but didn't exactly drive him nuts much to his relief. She also had on a pair of blue cut off jean shorts so that a few of the more reserved types wouldn't get all offended were they to see what she was wearing at the moment. Not that she would have necessarily cared but why rock the boat when you didn't really have too? Chuckling at him with a nod, Amanda couldn't help but agree with that. "I'm pleased to know I didn't marry a complete fool."

"Yeah, well, its not like its a real marriage so you should be good." Retorted the former castaway as they walked.

It'd be then that he'd get quite the bombshell dropped on him! "Actually, our marriage is quite real. And quite legal for that matter too." She told him casually as they walked hand in hand.

Though her words caused him to stop and look at her in shock. Causing her to turn around with a raised eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"We… We're l-legally married!?"

Amanda gave him a nod. "Of course Oliver, why else did we go to the lengths we did in the lead up to coming here where our cover story is concerned? It had to be all or nothing where Nguyen and Musenda are concerned. Otherwise, they would have been able to spot the cover from the moment we stepped foot in this Cul De Sac."

"I… I just thought you were being your normal thorough self." Muttered the man in a slight daze.

She gave him a smirk over that. "Well, that too."

There was a certain kind of pleasure in seeing him gape at her like a fish that she just absolutely loved. Made her almost positive that a new Beagle puppy was being born everytime it happened. _I wonder what he would say to us having a Beagle puppy?_

"Hey you two! I'd suggest ya hurry it up before Jade comes out and drags you both back here!" Suddenly called out Kruen from a part of his fenced in yard.

"Coming!" Responded Amanda cheerfully and then looked at Oliver and his stunned expression.

"Well, let's go have a fun time with our best friends, hmm?" Asked the woman as she wrapped an arm around his lower back.

Making him startle a little as well much to her amusement. "Uhh, right. Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pretty much using her for support as he continued to process everything. Hell, his friends and family would probably go completely nuts over the whole thing if they were to find out about it. _Best to not think about that too much._ Thought the man with a mental shake of the head.

As thinking about them was just best not done for more then one reason. But then he found himself startled again when he felt something touching his bare ass. "Is… That your hand… On my bare ass?"

"Mm-hmm… And what a wonderfully firm one it is." Answered Amanda cheekily with a squeeze.

Causing him to jump a little over it. "I'm almost tempted to do more then just hold a piece of you. But I don't want to break you."

He could only gape at her smirking self and then looked down at his crotch with one thought in his head. _You traitorous little bastard._

He'd never been one for that kind of thing but apparently his body was deciding that now was a _GRRREAAAT_ time for it where Amanda was concerned! _I'd rather be slapping a bowl of water for five hours right now._

The uhh… Happily married couple soon made their way to Kruen. One of them a good deal bit more in good spirits then the other. "You alright Oliver?" Asked their host in concern.

"Uhh, yeah, just… Fine. Learned something about my wife I never woulda thought she'd be into in a million years." Came the answer with a cough.

Kruen let out a hearty laugh over his friend's answer. "Hah! Its great to learn new things about our loved ones! Even after years of knowing them!"

"Mmm, quite right Kruen, quite right." Agreed a certain She-Devil!

Chuckling, their host opened the gate to the back yard and stepped to the side to allow them in. And once they were in the back, the happily married couple were greeted by a rather happy Jade in a white robe with hugs and kisses to the cheeks. "Its about damned time this happened! Been eagerly awaiting it for weeks! So glad I talked to you about this Mandy instead of your husband! Little meanie head!"

Amanda just laughed heartily. "The thing about this man of mine is that he's just a little shy is all. And sometimes has problems saying as much. Isn't that right, baby?"

She had to nudge him when he didn't answer right away as he'd been too busy staring at their backyard. Which seemed to be a bit bigger then theirs for that matter! "Huh? Yeah, what she said."

Jade giggled while Amanda just 'fondly' shook her head at him. "Ahh, does me good to see us all together like this. As with good company, what more do you need?" Asked Kruen with a happy sigh.

"Quite right my love."

"Hmm… Add a Beagle to the mix and it'd be Heaven." Hummed Amanda thoughtfully.

"Aww, they are rather adorable aren't they? Just could hold them and love them all day long." Gushed the other woman happily.

While the ladies continued to make small talk and Oliver just continued to look around and still process the whole actually being legally married thing, Kruen brought over a plate of glasses and a bottle of Champagne and set it to the side of the hot tub. "Now, before we begin. I know this might be a little unusual and I hope it won't scare you off. But in this hot tub we don't allow clothing of any kind."

Hearing that caused Oliver to turn his head immediately towards the man with a surprised look on his face! His 'wife' sharing a similar look on her own. But hey, she could play along after all. "My husband is right. As we feel its best to feel the pleasantries of the water on our bare skin." Added Jade as she dis-robed to show a fully nude body and smiling widely.

Making Oliver's eyes go wide as he found himself staring and learning that she apparently was the type to keep her lower half well shaved. Amanda elbowed him to get him to stop looking but the tables would end up turned when Kruen dis-robed as well and found herself looking at his own nude body. Letting Oliver take a little pleasure in elbowing her. A cough escaped his 'wife' before speaking. "Well, we uhh, we certainly weren't expecting that. BUT, I don't suppose I see the harm in this."

She didn't even need to be looking at Oliver to know he had turned his head so fast towards her that he hurt himself some! And before his very eyes, pulled off her shorts, followed by her swimsuit and Oliver had to force himself to not react too much. But it was damned hard! Of course, something else was hard unfortunately! _Ohh fuck me._ Groaned the unfortunate man.

As he couldn't help but admit to finding her to look absolutely fucking great without a single thing on her. Sure, he'd seen her in some revealing outfits and in her underwear a time or two cause hey, living together was bound to see that happen after all. Plus, he figured she also had done it on purpose just to fuck with him some. He also now knew she had a little patch of hair down below as well. Jade and Kruen let out appreciative whistles over her nude form. "Were I into women, I would be chasing after you Mandy!"

"Well, I will just have to take that as a compliment!" Amanda replied with a smile.

"If I weren't so loyal and in love with my Jade here, I'd have to be doing a little chasin' myself."

"I would have to say the same about you, Kruen."

The three then looked at a very quiet Oliver who was trying his damnedest to NOT let his mind go places it shouldn't. Especially where Amanda and Jade were concerned! "Let that body get naked you gorgeous man!" Purred Jade.

"Mmm, I agree with her sweetie."

"I uhh… Do I have too? I'm kinda not comfortable with this." Muttered the man.

As he didn't want either of the ladies to know the kind of reaction he was having damnit! As he also didn't want Kruen trying to kick his ass over it! "Come on my friend, be bold! We won't judge you for your body's looks! I have scars and yet I am not afraid to let them be seen!" Cajoled Kruen with a smile as he pulled Jade close to him.

Who was smiling as well. And possibly eyeing him hungrily but Oliver was a little out of sorts to be too sure about it at the time. "Oliver." Called out Amanda softly as she placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

Ensuring she got his full attention with the move as well. "You know I have never shied away from you. As how could I? I am in love with you after all. And I highly doubt Jade and Kruen will be cruel to you considering their own number of scars. They are our friends, our best friends even."

He looked at her and would have been surprised and perhaps a bit touched by the emotion and care coming from her if he didn't know it was an act. But, as much as he didn't want to admit it, his 'wife' did have a point. Sighing to himself in defeat and acceptance, he began to take his shirt off. "Alright, let's do this." Grumbled Oliver and causing Jade to cheer happily as took off his shirt.

Followed by his swim trunks and hearing the appreciative wolf whistles. "My word Oliver, quite the body. And those scars, it saddens me to know you have them. But I am also happy to know you are here with us despite whatever you went through that gave you them." Murmured Jade as she stared at his body.

"I will have to agree with Jade on this. We will not ask as it is not our place. But I just wanna know one thing my friend… Are they alive? The bastards who did this to you?"

"No. Not a single one of them." Answered Oliver grimly as Kruen squeezed his shoulder in support and comradery.

"Good. May they be rotting forever in Hell."

"Agreed."

Amanda pressed herself into Oliver and kissed on his upper arm, making him shiver a little. "It hasn't been easy, but coming to know and love this man has been one of my greatest pleasures in life. And as you can tell, I am never let un-satisfied by him. Just as I hopefully never leave him un-satisfied." Said the She-Devil with a smirk as she lightly rubbed on a certain part of him.

Clearing his throat and forcing away any naughty thoughts, Oliver spoke up. "Oh, you never fail to leave me un-satisfied baby. Trust me on that."

He idly wondered if the faint screaming he was hearing was a part of his soul dying as he smiled down at her and even pinched her on the ass. Jade and Kruen smiled at them with little 'awws' coming from them. "Right then, now that the emotional stuff is out of the way. To the hot tub!" Proclaimed their host.

"Yes!" Yelled Jade happily as her husband guided her to the hot tub and even helped her inside.

"Mmm… Let's get wet." Purred a certain She-Devil as she bounded away.

"I'm in Hell." Oliver groused quietly to himself as he followed his 'wife' and tried to keep his eyes off her rather nice looking ass.

Knowing that his Pre-Island self would have definitely loved the Hell out of a sight like that and not wanting to admint that Post-Island himself definitely liked it. Getting in next to his wife, he couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling that being in the hot tub presented him. Not even the fact that Amanda had moved right next to him and brought his arm around her bothered him any thanks to the feeling he was enjoying. "Enjoying yourself baby?"

"Mm-hmm."

"That's good." Came the soft response, followed by her leaving a kiss on his hand that was dangling over her breast.

Part of her was tempted to take his hand and place it on there but she decided not too for the time being. "So, I imagine this musta cost you a pretty penny." Started Oliver as he opened his eyes.

And regretted it somewhat when he realized that Jade was NOT bothering to put her rather large breasts below the water. Chancing a look at his 'wife', he learned that she too had apparently decided to follow the other woman's example much to his dismay. And had to force himself to not lick his lips at the sight of her hardening nipples and all the water droplets on her breasts. Kruen chuckled. "Oh, it definitely did. But it was worth every penny."

"Very, _very_ worth it." Came Jade's purring voice as she and her husband shared a rather deep kiss.

Giggling could be heard as hands traveled a little, making Oliver more then Amanda a bit uncomfortable. _For God's sake, this kinda thing never bugged me before. Damn island! Damn boat! Damn… Damn everything!_

Amanda, seeing the uncomfortable look on her 'husband's' face, decided to speak up in order to help him out some. "Good paying jobs then I take it?"

"The best. Kruen and I are essentially Security Consultants for quite a few people."

"Its hard work but we love it. Especially when we know its actually helping our clients out tremendously."

"Maybe I should look into that." Muttered a certain former castaway in slight thoughtfulness.

He tensed however when he felt Amanda's fingers wrapping around his still fairly hard erection and began to lightly pump it. "Hmm… I think I would prefer you to stick with the repair work myself. As its likely less dangerous."

"Only if you work with the more dangerous types. If you want, I could take Oliver under my wing and teach him all I know!"

Amanda smiled and shook her head at him while continuing to lightly play with her 'husband's second brain. _Had I known sooner of his girth, I might just have thrown caution to the wind just to give him a try out. Hmm… Probably still could do that anyway._

The imagery that gave her caused pleasant little tingles down her spine. "I think I would prefer to have him close by. Peace of mind and all that you know."

"And I'm sure there are other reasons to." Giggled Jade with a knowing look at the water.

She got a smirk in return that made her giggle again as she sipped on her Champagne. "Yeah, as uhh, fun as that would be, I do like the quiet life living here and working in the repair shop has given me. Its exactly what I've needed for awhile now. Well, that, and all the tender loving care this one gives me." Oliver finally said as he used his shoulder to lightly nudge his 'wife.'

Who happily smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him. And if she was surprised by the fact he returned it? She wasn't gonna let that show! Breaking the kiss as she looked at him through half lidded eyes, Amanda decided to move around to be in front of him. And thanking her lucky stars that he was getting what she was going for as he opened his legs to let her sit against him. Definitely liking the sensation that gave her as a certain part of him pressed into her. Taking a sip of his Champagne to have any sort of strength, Oliver put the glass down and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and muttered an 'I love you' to her since he figured it was a good move to do to keep what they were doing as real as possible.

"Love you too." Came her muttered response with a happy sigh.

"Aww! So romantic!"

"Reminds me of us during our earlier days."

"You must be getting old my love, we are still like that even after all these years!" Said Jade as she lightly swatted her man on the chest.

Making him chuckle at her and pull her against him again with a kiss and a little bit of tongue. "Cheeky wench."

" _YOUR_ cheeky wench."

Laughter erupted between the two as they had a little fun with one another, almost as if they were even forgetting they had guests with them! Amanda however suddenly let out a gasp as Oliver smirked against her skin. As he had decided that he too could play her little game by snaking his hand between her legs and pressed into her clit as he rubbed it. Her sudden gasp made their hosts look her way with curious expressions on their faces. "Something the matter, Mandy?"

"O-Oh, no. N-Not at, mmm, Not at all." Got out the woman as Oliver continued to keep up with his efforts.

Even adding a finger inside of her. _Bold Mr. Queen, very bold. Luck is on your side for the time being as otherwise, I would be jumping you and having my way with you until you BEGGED for mercy._

She could feel him shaking and knew it was from the laughter he was attempting to keep from getting out. "Umm… An-Anyway, how long have you lived, unh, here?"

"Five years now, best decision Kruen and I ever made." Sighed Jade happily.

Kruen nodded in agreement. "The welcoming neighbors and the general atmosphere of the place just really appealed to us to the point we said to heck with it and moved here as soon as we could!"

"Hell of a feeling." Came Oliver's wistful voice as he remembered simpler times.

Laying her head back against him, she turned her face to the side where his neck was and pressed into it. Even kissing on the skin, not even willing enough to try and get him to stop what he was doing to her. As Hell, it'd simply been too long since another man had even touched her like that and she didn't want it to stop! Surprisingly, that form of contact was making Oliver feel a little less wistful then. Which would make him think a bit about that later! Clearing his throat, Oliver looked at their hosts and friends, who were whispering to one another. "I'm uhh, well, kinda surprised you two aren't more bothered by what we're doing."

His words made them look to him and Amanda again and it'd be Kruen who'd speak up. "Jade and I are very open minded people. Would have to be considering we're all naked right now!"

"Good point."

A disappointed sigh escaped Amanda, not because Oliver had stopped doing what he was doing. As oh no, he had simply added another finger and she'd been biting her lower lip to keep from letting out her moans. But rather because she was feeling a strong need to use the bathroom thanks to Mother Nature. Letting out a groan of annoyance, she sat up, leaving the other three a bit confused. "Umm… I find myself in need of the restroom, could one of you show me where it is? If its not too much trouble."

"I'd be happy to do so." Declared Kruen with a smile as he began to stand up. Allowing his wife to happily get an eyefull of ass while Amanda got an eyefull of something else.

Something Oliver unfortunately got too! Extending his hand to her, Amanda took it with a smile and stood up with his help. Giving Oliver a damn nice up close and personal look at her ass and her core. Making him feel a desire to grab her ass and pull it to his face so he could bury himself there face first. _My resolve is dying on me. I can feel it dying every second._

He and Jade watched as their respective other halves got out of the hot tub with water continuing to trail down their bodies. Oliver kept watching his 'wife' go until he couldn't see her anymore once they were inside the house. Movement soon caught his attention and when he looked to see what was going on, he realized that Jade was sitting right next to him. _Oh God no._

The man just knew she was gonna try something with him while she had a chance to do so! He just knew it! "Hello sexy." Purred the woman as she leaned into him and ran a finger down his chest.

"Did you know… That… I find scars on a man to be rather exciting?"

Oliver couldn't help but swallow. "Umm… No, no I didn't. Never would have had a clue about that actually." Replied the man a bit nervously.

A giggle escaped her. "Oh, I am sure there is quite a bit about me that you would no doubt have _fun_ getting to learn about."

She leaned her head in and started to nibble on his earlobe, making him stiffle a groan as his eyes closed. But when he felt her hand on his upper leg, Oliver immediately grabbed it and pushed it away. "Wh-Whoa now! Let's uhh, let's keep this friendly but not too friendly. Okay?" Suggested the man as he got a little distance from her.

This got him a pout that made him internally groan. "Aww, but its so much better to be very friendly."

"Oh, normally I would agree. BUT! We're both married so it'd be wrong."

Very, very, very, very, VERY wrong. Or so he tried to force himself to believe anyway! Jade made her way over to him. "Would it be wrong if our loves joined us?"Asked the woman with a naughty glint in her eyes.

His mind damn near shut down over that mental image but then he shook his head to clear it before it could go any further. He then decided to try and change the subject. "SO! You, you ever tried Russian Vodka?"

Jade cocked her head to the side with a pout as she crossed her arms under her large breasts. Giving him a rather nice eyeful in the process. "Oh, come now you sexy man. I won't be so easily sidetracked."

"Who says I'm trying to sidetrack you? Maybe I'm, you know, genuinely curious if you have?"

She eyed him for a moment and then decided to humor him for a bit before getting back to the task at hand. Which was to fluster the absolute Hell out of him and enjoy every bit of it! "Oh, fine. But to answer your question you silly and gorgeous man. I have not. Though I would try some if given a chance."

Well well, thank his damned lucky fucking stars! "Oh? Well, it just so happens I have some in my mini fridge out in the garage."

"Really!?"

"Really really."

"Then go and get us some! I wish to try it!" Hell, for all she'd done in life with the kind of work she and Kruen did, she had honestly never tried Russian Vodka!

So a chance to try it? Well, she wouldn't pass it up! Not that it would slow her down from flustering him any of course! Oliver felt a sense of relief flood through him over that as he quickly stood up. "Great! I'll go get it right now!"

"Excellent!" Cheered Jade as she too got up and hugged him much to his surprise.

He reluctantly hugged her back as he tried NOT to think about the feel of her naked body against his. Or about how it'd feel if Amanda was like this with him. Letting go of him, Jade smiled as he turned around to get out of the hot tub and got a little smirk on her face right before slapping his bare ass. Making him turn to her with a shocked expression on his face. She merely shrugged like an innocent Angel, an act that made him snort in amusement over as he walked over to his swim trunks and put them on, along with his t-shirt. He then took off and tried not to act like he was doing so like a Bat out of Hell. Lowering herself back into the tub, she rested her chin on her forearms. "I hate to see him leave, but I _love_ to watch him go." Sighed the woman.

As Kruen made his way back to his wife while Amanda took care of business, Oliver ever so slowly made his trek to the house he and his 'wife' live in. That is until a nervous looking Marty came up to him. "You alright, buddy?"

"N-No, I uhh… I was just comin' to get you actually."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was in my room with the window open right?"

"Right."

"Well, while I was doin' homework, I started to hear a few noises and when I got to lookin', I realized it was coming from you two's place."

Oliver frowned at that as that didn't bode well. Especially since they didn't own a pet or were expecting any visitors. Letting out a sigh, he clapped Marty on the shoulder. "Alright, thanks buddy. Why don't you head back inside okay? I'll check this out myself."

"You, you sure?"

"Positive."

"O-Okay. Good luck!"

"Thanks buddy."

 _More like good luck to whoever decided to break into our house._ Thought the man darkly.

Marty quickly took off for his house while Oliver made his way over to the side of the garage where another door was located and opened and closed it quietly. He then quickly made his way to the other side of the garage and opened the door to the rest of the house as gently and quietly as possible and walked quietly in to it. So as not to spook whoever their unwelcome guest was. A muffled noise could heard coming from upstairs, and with an angry frown on his face, Oliver began to make his way up there. Coming up the stairs as quietly and lightly as possible. His fist clenching so tightly that the knuckles became white as he made his way up them. And once he finally got there and was about to turn towards the hallway where Amanda's room was, he ran right into their unwanted guest who was carrying a flashlight and a gun. "Oh shit!" Cursed the man.

"Oh shit is right." Growled Oliver.

The man cursed again and forced his way past Oliver. Who was not about to let that go without a fight and grabbed him. Causing the uninvited man to swing around to deck him. A move the former castaway was able to dodge quite easily and let loose with a punch of his own to the man's mid-section. The man let out a yell and charged at Oliver, allowing the two to start fighting, only for it to take a dive down the steps as they tumbled and rolled about. The thief was the first to get up and shook his head to try and get rid of the cobwebs and was about to haul ass when Oliver grabbed his ankle. Making the thief look down at him in anger and annoyance and try to kick out of the grip. Even actually kicking him in the side. Which was enough to get him to let go but Oliver wasn't about to stay down for long as he was up and on his feet in seconds as he ignored the pain he was feeling. And jumped on the thief's back, sending him all over the area as he tried to get the stupid ass off of him. Oliver was even trying to choke him out until the jerk got the bright idea to flip him over and on to the coffee table.

Which broke right under his weight and made Oliver yell out in pain. "Stay down you stupid fuck!"

"Not gonna happen." Growled Oliver as he practically forced himself up and lunged at the thief.

Their fight getting even wilder as they threw one another into various things and walls. Making for quite a few concerned individuals as they heard all the loud noise! "Put our stuff back and I might let you go!" Tried Oliver with a growl as he put the man in a choke hold.

"Fuck you!" Shouted the thief as he began to elbow him hard in the stomach.

Which was enough to get him to let go and then get spin kicked to the ground with a flip. Deciding to get the Hell out of dodge, the thief chose to bust right through the large front room window as Oliver struggled to get up. And once he did so, he immediately rushed to the garage and pulled out a special case and got out his bow and his quiver and quickly strapped it on and then hauled ass out of the garage. Running to the street and noticing several people including Amanda, Jade, and Kruen out and about with concern and shock written all over their faces and thankfully clothed as well, he quickly spotted who he was looking for, pulled out an arrow and took aim and then let it loose. The arrow hit its mark right into the back of the thief's knee. Causing him to scream out in pain as he fell to the ground. Nodding in grim satisfaction, Oliver began to walk towards the downed thief, ignoring the concerned voices of those around him while also hearing someone yelling out to call the police.

Coming up to the pained man, he knelt down and forced him over to his back. Which didn't really settle well with the man considering the jostling it did with the arrow that was in the back of his knee. "I don't know who the HELL you think you are, but you are NOT ROBBING ANYONE TONIGHT!" Growled the angry archer in a way that he would become known for one day when he began to take out the people named in his father's List.

He then slugged him hard enough in the face to knock him out and let his head drop hard to the pavement. Raising up to his full height, he suddenly found himself being hugged by a frantic Amanda Waller much to his surprise. "Are you okay!?" Asked the woman in alarm as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Kinda sore, but other then that. Just peachy."

Shaking her head at him, Amanda kissed him and then hugged him again tightly. Causing him to wince in pain and for her to quickly let go with several quickly uttered apologies. "Damn Oliver! Couldn't have done it better myself!" Praised Kruen proudly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Replied the hurting archer a bit dryly as Jade decided to spit on the downed thief in distaste.

Later that night, after a few hours of being checked out at the hospital, avoiding jail time for doing what he did to the thief, answering quite a few questions, and managing to keep them from taking his bow, along with getting back what the guy had tried to steal from them. A tired out Oliver finally made his way home as he hung on to Amanda. Who really hadn't been too thrilled with how the Police had been handling things and if it wasn't for her threat of ARGUS involvement where all things concerning Oliver was concerned, she more then likely would have been coming home alone without him. Her man had ended up needing stitches in his lower back thanks to some wood from their coffee table winding up in there after he'd been thrown onto it. She took note of the damage down to their house and let out a mental sigh. _Things to worry about another time._

As the important thing was getting Oliver into bed, a proper bed instead of the couch. Granted, the only proper bed was her's but she didn't care. Hell, their married anyway so the bed is just as much his as it is her's after all. Stripping his tired form of clothing, which included a loaned t-shirt from the hospital since the one he had on before was too torn up to be of any use. Amanda gently got him into their bed after removing the cover and lightly kissed him on the lips before stripping out of her sandals, shorts, and swimsuit and climbed into the bed with him. Not caring at all about the fact they were both naked as she did so. Grabbing the cover, she placed it over them and gently cuddled into Oliver's body so as not to hurt him as he slept. Even leaving kisses on his chest as she drifted off to sleep. Feeling rather gladdened that things hadn't been worse then what it could have been with the thief.

* * *

 **Omake Bonus! A brief exploration of what might have happened had that Russian Vodka gotten consumed!**

Opening his eyes with a moan, Oliver quickly came to realize that Jade's upper body was strewn out right in front of him. And on top of him for that matter. Her nipple mere inches from his mouth as he groaned some more over the hangover he was experiencing. He could also see Kruen and Amanda's bodies strewn about all over him as well. "Ughh… What did we do?" Moaned Amanda as she began to wake up. Her mouth had also been near Kruen's crotch as well.

"More like what didn't we do, Goddess of the Fair and Darkened Skin." Came Kruen's tired and pained voice.

"It was… Really… Fun." Murmured Jade as she smacked her lips together in her sleep.

Oliver groaned a little and lowered his head back on to the pillow. As he felt it was the best option available to him at that point in time. "I'm just gonna lay here and die..."

"Sounds good to me." Amanda muttered lowly without realizing what she was basically agreeing with.

"Next time, we have that much fun sober instead of drunk out of our minds." Kruen suggested with a tired smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Holy Hell! This ended up with 13 pages of content! I was NOT expecting the chapter to end up being that long but damn I certainly don't mind! As I had a blast writing it! And I certainly hope you all had a blast reading the chapter! Also… If anyone really wants a more X-Rated moment to happen with the four in the hot tub, let me know and I'll do it up. Though I am likely to place it on A03. Originally, I wasn't even gonna have them be nude in the hot tub, but then I got to thinking and well, you all saw (well, read) what happened! R and R!**


	7. Marty Gets His Girl

**Chapter 7**

 **Marty Gets**

 **His Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And warning: Slight case of foul language and sexual themes.**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

In the bedroom of the Wallers could be seen the Wallers themselves on their bed, Amanda laying on her stomach and moaning as loud as possible while Oliver thrusts hard and fast into her throbbing wet pussy while he's slightly raised up with his arms. Sweat pouring off both of them as they had been at it for quite sometime. Skin slapping against skin as they fucked to their hearts content. She'd gotten him particularly worked up that day to the point he no longer could resist and had torn her clothes right off of her and proceeded to have his way with her. Though she wasn't about to let him have all the fun however and gave just as good as she got. She was absolutely loving the feel of him being rough, hard, and fast as he slammed into her. Basically making the statement that she is his and no one else's much like he is her's and no one else's. Amanda could feel her 4th orgasm coming on and she had a feeling her husband was about to be feeling and letting loose with his right inside of her. Just as she preferred him to do so. Letting go of the pillow with her teeth, she turned her head to the side as he continued to relentlessly fuck her good and hard.

"Ohh fuck! Keep fucking me baby! Yes! Gonna make me cum! Fucking love you!"

Lowering himself down to allow their bodies to connect even more as he continued to pump his cock inside of her, the two shared tongue with one another. "Love you too baby." Grunted out the man. And she soon came after that with loud shouts of pleasure.

Shooting up with a yell, Oliver then groaned massively as he fell back on to the bed and holding his side. Breathing a bit heavily and sweating all over after that wild ass sex dream of his. One that he wasn't sure if whether or not he should be horrified or not over. Setting up so quickly like he had after getting a few of his ribs cracked and bruised after that fight with the thief from the previous night had not set well with his ribs. He faintly realized that he felt wet down below but just couldn't bother to care too much at that point. It was then that Amanda in gym shorts and a purple spaghetti strap top rushed into the bedroom. "Everything alright!?" Asked the woman in genuine concern as he continued to breathe heavily while grimacing in pain as he held his ribs.

"I've… I've been better. Just sat up too quickly thanks to a dream." Responded Oliver through clenched teeth.

Amanda grimaced as whatever the dream had been about, was definitely way too much of an inconvenience that neither of them needed at the time. Setting down gently next to him, she quickly grabbed the bottle of pain relievers on the night stand next to the bed. "Here, the doctor said these should help with any pain you experience."

She helped him take the pills and then helped him drink them down with a glass of water she had also kept on the nightstand just in case. Some of the water got on him but neither really cared at that point. "Thanks." Got out Oliver a bit gruffly once the water and pills were in him.

"My pleasure. As after all, its a wife's duty to help her husband with his problems." Replied the dark skinned woman genuinely and with a smile on her lips.

"You uhh, you take actually take marriage seriously don't you? Even if this was an actual fake one."

A nod was his response. "I do. Its one of the few things I do take quite seriously."

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Makes sense."

"Glad you think so. Now, why don't you try and sleep some more so the pain relievers can do their work on you?"

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. But uhh… Might need a different cover. Probably a new sheet too." He told her while looking away in slight embarrassment.

An action that made Amanda curious over. "Oh? Do tell why, Mr. Queen."

"Oh God… You're a cruel woman." Moaned the man, causing her to chuckle.

"So I've been told. Now come on, it can't be that bad."

Oliver grimaced. "All I say, is that I had a dream that chose to happen at the wrong time."

He couldn't help but pout when she snorted in amusement. "I see! Well, I'll be right back." Informed Amanda with a chuckle and feeling darned curious over the details of his dream despite herself.

Seconds later she was back with a quilt and a new bedsheet and after helping him get out of the bed, a situation neither were too happy about since it was only causing him discomfort. Amanda quickly got the sheet and cover changed out and helped him get back into bed. She then would surprise Oliver by leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Sleep well, Oliver."

"Will do." Murmured the man as the pain relievers' drowsy side effect took hold of him and he drifted off to sleep.

Leaving her to stare him for a moment with a small smile on her lips. She leaned down again and kissed his lips before grabbing the removed sheet and cover and left the bedroom to get them washed. Some hours later saw him waking up and not feeling as pained thanks to the stuff he was given and wanting a shower since he was smelling himself and didn't want to stink up Amanda's bed anymore then what he already had too. "You're unlikely to be able to do it on your own."

"Yeah? You got a nurse or somethin' to help me shower then?"

"Or something. Me."

His head shot towards her with a surprised look on his face. "Seriously?"

"Of course. My wifely duty remember? And besides, its not like you haven't seen me naked." Amanda told him with a small shrug.

Though she couldn't help but find an appeal of being in the shower with him. Even if she would have preferred him being in better health but she would take this regardless even though nothing was likely to happen between them. Thinking it over, Oliver decided that why the Hell not as he really didn't want to chance possibly hurting himself even more in the shower. Plus, like it had been pointed out, he had already seen her naked. And gone a bit far with her with his fingers so he really had nothing to freak out over when he really thought about it. "Alright, let's do this."

Smiling, Amanda helped him up and got him to their bathroom and started up the water and got it nice and warm before getting the shower function up. She helped him get inside and then peeled off the clothes she'd been wearing since that morning and climbed inside and smirked when she noticed his cock hardening. "Well, I certainly feel flattered." Came her teasing voice as she maneuvered them so that both could easily be hit with the water.

And not minding the closeness the two of them had. "Happy to help." Muttered Oliver dryly as he closed his eyes with a sigh as the water hit him.

Deciding to take the initiative, Amanda grabbed the soap and rubbed into her hands and then applied it to Oliver's chest. The feeling being something he kind of liked and it made her happy he didn't have much of a negative reaction to her touching him in such an intimate way while hurting. Well, that, and cause of their past where Hong Kong's concerned. A surprisingly content sigh escaped Amanda as she soaped him up, enjoying the chance to do so as it was nice to be in the company of a man who didn't have some sort of ulterior motive or was a complete ass. Being mindful of his bandaged area on his lower back while she washed him, she soon took on his ass and was surprised that he didn't even so much as react. _The feel of the water must be awfully pleasant for him then to not react._

Once that was done, she got down on her knees in front of his stiff cock as she had yet to soap it up and began her work on it. A part of her feeling a bit turned on and wondering what he might do if she took him into her mouth. Chancing a look up, Amanda saw that he was rather surprised by what she was doing and thought that he must not have thought she would be willing to go that far. She was also pretty sure she saw a hint of lust in his eyes too as he stared down at her. Giving his balls a squeeze as she finished soaping him up, along with his legs, she stood up. "Mmm. Now to rinse you off."

"Yeah..."

Smiling to herself, she grabbed the shower head and sprayed him with it. Easily hearing the contented sigh from him as she did so. "Marty came by earlier." Began the woman conversationally as she washed him off.

"Yeah? He need something?" Wondered Oliver with his eyes still closed.

"No, he just wanted to know how you're doing. Which… Actually, seems to be something everyone in the area is curious about."

A grunt came from him. "And what'd you tell him and the others?"

"Oh, you know, that you were sleeping comfortably as you recovered and that I would let you know they send their best wishes."

"Right, yeah, that's good."

"I also took the liberty of telling Marty and his father it would probably be a week at the most before you could return to work."

"Good thinkin'. I'm sure they can handle things without me until then."

"Mmm, quite." Agreed Amanda as she finished washing him off and placed the shower head back up where it belonged.

Oliver felt a little dis-satisfied over that as he was enjoying the water's spray and her hand being near his shoulder as she did her work on him. Opening his eyes, he noticed her grabbing the soap and stepped up closer to her. "How about I do your back?" Offered the man much to their complete surprise.

"Are, are you sure you can handle that?"

"I can certainly try." Murmured Oliver and gently took the soap from her and began to soap up her back.

The feeling of his somewhat callused hands on her bare back as he soaped her up felt really nice for her. Even letting out a small moan over the feeling of his hands and feeling the tip of his cock touching her ass and wondered what he might do if she pressed into it. But decided not to rock the boat for the time being. His hands soon worked her ass and she had to bite her lower lip as he practically massaged her ass cheeks. Amanda then found herself a little surprised when he pressed himself against her and practically wrapped his arms around her to begin to soap up her front. "I, I could have done that." Began the woman half heartedly.

"Maybe, but I figure it's only right I return the favor." Oliver told her seriously.

And if his hands stayed a little too long on her breasts and perhaps played with her hardened nipples? Neither of them were going to complain about it. Making her bite her lower lip again as his hand traveled to her stomach before traveling further. "O-Oh." Came the gasp as his fingers began to do wonderful things to her.

"Never really got to finish what I started."

"May-Maybe you sh-should."

Her arm grabbed the back of his head as the other held on to his hand that was working such wonderful magic on her, eyes closed in pleasure as moans came from her. The right side of her neck being exposed, allowing for Oliver to take the plnnge and lick and suck on the skin there as he fingered her. Amanda found herself no longer fully giving a damn about proper protocol for missions like these and began to grind her ass on his cock. Enjoying hearing him grunting some from it. She more then anything wanted to feel that part of him inside of her and with the way he was starting to thrust against her ass, Amanda had a feeling he was wanting to do the same thing. _Ohh fuck… Once he's fully healed I am jumping him._ _Damn the protocol!_

Oliver sucked a hickey into Amanda's neck as her body shivered in pleasure and grinded her ass against him as he used two of his fingers to pleasure her. Using his other hand to play with a nipple and ignoring the mild discomfort he was feeling from his ribs. Even feeling strongly tempted to break even more boundaries by sliding inside of her since he had a pretty good feeling she would be more then open to the idea of it. _Guess its just best to wait til I'm way better… Never in a million years did I think I'd be like this with Amanda Waller of all people. But I am. And I find that I don't mind it one bit._

"Ooh… Keep, keep doing that!" Gasped out Amanda between moans of pleasure.

The two soon began to share tongue in a fast frenzy, exploring what they could of the other's mouth while in the position they were in. Oliver's hand no longer playing with her nipple but rather helping her stay upright due to all the pleasure she was feeling thanks to him. He soon let out a loud groan as he exploded in between the two of them. His cum getting on him just as much as it was getting on her ass and back. He breathed hard into her mouth and realizing what had happened turned her on a great deal and seconds later she orgasmed all over his fingers. Letting out a loud scream of pleasure as she did so. Panting, she turned around, not caring one bit if any of his cum was still on his lower half and pressed herself against him and made out with him. His hands running up and down her back as they made out and squeezing her ass cheeks. Knowing that he more then likely had left a hickie on her neck, Amanda decided to do the same for him and even leave one on his upper chest. A pleased sigh escaped her afterwards as she looked up at him.

And he was quick to capture her somewhat plump lip with his teeth for a few seconds before letting go. The two shared a deep kiss before she rested the side of her face against his chest while her arms remained clasped on the back of his neck. "That… Ohh that was wonderful."

"Definitely." Agreed Oliver as he let out a breath as it was probably the most sexually intense thing he'd felt in some time.

Amanda's eyes were closed as she began to speak even more. "I know this is against protocol for these kinds of missions. But I find myself not caring. As I've… I've grown an attachment to you and for once, I find myself feeling rather apologetic for having put you and the Yamashiros through Hell..."

A deep breath was taken by Oliver as he heard her speak against his chest. He was surprised but also a bit on the happy side as well. "I never would have thought I'd be in this kind of situation with you of all people. But… I find myself not caring as I've come to like it. Hell, I actually like you now. So, I guess that means I'm attached too."

"Probably should cancel this mission before we possibly fall deeper into the rabbit hole..."

"But?"

"I'm not going too."

"Works for me."

"Mmm."

They were silent for a short while, enjoying the feel of the other against them as the water poured down on them. Looking up at him, the two began to kiss again before deciding to clean up and get out. Amanda would help him dry off and he would do his best to help dry her off too. The two made their way to the bedroom with their arms around the other and after helping him get into the bed, she soon climbed in with him. As she felt a little bit of sleep was in order after that amazimg time in the shower with him. He wrapped an arm around his 'wife' and pulled her close to his body, not caring once again if it caused him issues. "You sure that's not going to cause you problems baby?" Asked Amanda softly as she looked up at him after covering the both of them up. Even if she didn't think they necessarily needed it at the time.

Oliver placed a finger on her chin as he stared into her eyes. "Its probably gonna, but I don't give a damn."

Smiling softly at him, she raised up and kissed him. Feeling a bit elated as he kissed her back in return and with a pleased sigh, rested her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep. With him soon following behind.

 **Several Days Later**

Several days had passed since that day in the shower and neither felt any sort of awkwardness about any of it. As both felt more calmer and relaxed around the other. Both feeling a change in the air over what had occurred between them and finding themselves liking it. Oliver contiued to sleep in her bed with Amanda right next to him and telling him that even after he recovers, they didn't have to end the bed sharing. As she liked having him in it and since they are married, he has a right to be in it with her. Something he wasn't about to argue against as he really had come to like being in bed with her. Sometimes clothed and sometimes not. Though more often then not, there wasn't any clothing between them. Nudity was a concept between the two that they were completely comfortable with as the days passed. Occasionally touching the other and sharing pleasant kisses in various parts of the houses. Deep conversations would also occur between the two. Sometimes while watching a movie on the couch with her legs on occasion dangling over his lap.

Their conversations allowing for him to learn about her past and why she acted so hard and cold thanks to a rough upbringing. Something that had given her a desire to do as great as possible in life so that she herself wouldn't have to ever again live a rough life. And perhaps one day provide a great life for a child when the time was right. They'd get visitors from Jade and Kruen, and others like Marty, Bob, his wife and their kids, along with other neighbors. As they'd all been concerned over him and were glad to see he was on the mend. Heck, Bob and Lucy's kids wanted to see Oliver use his bow when he got better! Something he quickly promised he would do as he thought it'd be rather fun to show off his skills in that area. Causing the two to let out excited cheers as he chuckled and ruffled their hair. It'd be during a fairly warm Saturday however that would present a new situation for Oliver. And this time it wasn't because of Jade or Kruen either. But rather Marty himself when he showed up at the Waller residence looking a bit nervous along with a Hispanic girl with a mohawk.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Asked Amanda in concern as she let him inside.

Knowing that his parents were gone for the weekend for some private time to themselves. "Y-Yeah, Sort of."

She raised her eyebrows at that response while the girl with him snorted. Marty glared at her but she just rolled her eyes. "You two aren't pregnant are you?" Suddenly asked Amanda in a suspicious and worried tone.

"What!? NO! Not at all!"

"Yeah lady, Marty boy and I are just friends. Almost like siblings for that matter." Replied the mohawk girl with a shudder over the mental image of being pregnant by her best friend!

Letting loose the breath she'd been holding without realizing it, Amanda asked them what was going on then for Marty to be looking so nervous. "Uhh… Could, could I talk to Oliver about it? Would talk to my dad about it but he's off with mom right now. And I don't really know Bob or Mr. Musenda all that well..."

"If you just took my advice, you wouldn't be such a nervous wreck." Muttered the girl with a shake of the head.

Raising her eyebrows again as her curiousity grew, Amanda informed the two she would see if Oliver was up for talking with the two of them. Which meant putting on more clothes since talking with them in a pair of boxers wouldn't exactly be a good thing to do. "And neither are saying what its about?"

"No. Which admittedly has me rather curious."

"Hmm. Me too now." Once he was suitably dressed, he pecked his 'wife' on the lips and began his walk out of the bedroom with Amanda following close behind.

And once Marty saw him, he quickly came over to the man as he made his way into the living room. "Hi Oliver!"

"Hey bud, what's up?"

Nervous chuckling came from the boy while his friend just shook her head in exasperation. "Homie's in love man. He just doesn't know how to tell her." Informed the girl as she was just done with the whole stalling thing!

"Anita!" Hissed Marty unhappily while the happily married couple shared an amused look between themselves.

"Well, I'll go and keep myself occupied with other things while you and young Marty talk." Decided Amanda.

Figuring that now was a good time to do a little watering for the garden Oliver had talked her into setting up nearly two weeks ago. As it had been mostly done as an attempt to find another way to keep himself occupied enough to not go nuts over certain things. Or rather, people. "Alright babe." Replied the former castaway and kissed her.

Sighing happily, Amanda walked off while Oliver turned his attention back to the two teenagers. "So! In love huh?"

"Y-Yeah. I just… I just don't think she's into me and we've known each other for years..."

"And I keep tellin' the boy that she is but that less confident side of him don't wanna believe!" Grumbled Anita.

Marty lowly muttered to himself about his reasons for why he didn't believe much to her exasperation. As she knew full well what those reasons were and thought every one of them to be stupid. Hell, practically everybody who knows him and Janet can damn well tell they are into one another! The fact neither could see that irked Anita and quite a few others as it was just maddening! "I mean no offense when I say this, but why come to me about this? Especially when you could just ask your dad when he gets back."

"Because… I'm wanting to finally tell her and I just don't know how to go about it and I'm freaking terrified she's just gonna turn me down! So before I lose my nerve, I wanna tell her today. And that's why I've come to you for advice!"

Oliver nodded in understanding, honestly feeling kinda glad the kid had wanted to come to him. "Plus, I kinda see you as an older brother to me so there's that too."

Well well, consider him damned touched then! "Aww man, thanks kid. I kinda see you like a little brother too. Fair warning though, I've got a sister and she's a tough sell on new additions to the family." Joked the man good naturedly.

Marty smiled at him, glad to know the guy felt like that. "Yeesh, all the love is makin' me ill to my stomach." Grumbled Anita good naturedly.

Both boys stuck their tongues out at her in response, causing her to chuckle at them. "Anyway! My boy here wants your advice. So please, advice away so he can get to tellin' the girl already and put us all out of our misery."

"Alright… Basically… Just go to her and tell her how you feel."

"That, that's it?" Asked Marty in slight disbelief as he thought the guy would have more to tell him!

Heck, it was practically what Anita had basically said as it is! "Well, yeah. Just be cool, you know? Be calm, confident, and yourself. Girls love that. Trust me, I know." Ohh how he knew!

"R-Really? Just be myself and, and all that other stuff?"

"Yep. All you need buddy. And if your friend is right, you're probably worried for nothing where this girl is concerned. So go get her!"

"Could you come with me?"

"Oh God." Groaned Anita.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him and would have argued against it but didn't thanks to the imploring look the kid was giving him. "Let me get my sandals."

The kid looked damned relieved to hear that! "Thanks Oliver! Its just, I feel having you near by while I do this would be a huge help for me."

"Right, I get that and I'm glad to help out."

He quickly walked off to get them and wondered if it said something about him that he didn't even find this to be weird at all? _Meh, probably not._

Once he got what he needed, he made sure to let Amanda know what was going on. Who seemed somewhat amused by it and told him she looked forward to learning of how it all went. They'd end up at the park, albeit a bit slowly cause Oliver was having to take it easy. The park apparently being where Janet tended to hang out at while doing her Kata exercises. Janet being a Brunette haired girl with a small figure but Oliver figured she could still just as easily kick some ass if she so wanted. "Go get her man." Encouraged Anita.

Hoping like Hell this actually worked! "We'll be right here waiting."

Nodding to them, Marty nervously made his way to where his crush was while Oliver and Anita watched on. Leaning over with her arms crossed, Anita asked him a question. "How well you think this is gonna go?"

"Hard to say. It could go well or could go bad. Just depends all on him really. Course we could end up with heartbreak on our hands if she turns him down."

"Not gonna happen. Trust me. Chica's definitely into my boy."

"Might just be hope for him yet." Oliver said as he gave a thumb's up to the boy after he had nervously turned to look at him and Anita.

They watched as he finally got to the girl and started talking to her. And as they talked, Oliver could easily see that she's just as into him as Marty is into her. Which in his opinion meant that it boded really well for the kid. "HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!" Yelled out Anita excitedly as she and Oliver watched the two lovebirds hug and kiss one another.

"I knew he could do it. GO MARTY!" Hollered Oliver cheerfully as the kid gave him and Anita a thumb's up while Janet giggled over it and his amazed expression.

A short time later saw a happy Oliver make his return to the house. Glad that things had worked out like his 'little brother' had wanted. And hoped things worked out insanely great for them. "Judging by your expression, I'd say things went well?" Asked Amanda in greeting as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he immediately wrapped his around her lower back.

"Oh yeah, with me teaching him all I know? No way he was gonna fail."

Amanda chuckled at him, glad to see him in such good spirits. "Well, I think this deserves an award."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm." Grinned the woman with a slight nod as she started to kiss him as her reward to him. He eagerly kissed back and it wasn't long before their kissing deepened into a full blown make out session.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, things are definitely changing for these two! And go Marty! Originally, this chapter was going to be when Oliver and Amanda sealed the deal so to speak. BUT! Considering what happened in the last chapter, I decided to hold off on that for now. And should I change this to an M rating now considering the beginning of this chapter?**


	8. Dances And Ass Kickings

**Chapter 8**

 **Dances And**

 **Ass Kickings**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Also something of a dedication to a dog named Bud that we had who died recently. And warning: Sexual themes to be found in this chapter as a rather big moment between these two finally occurs. Also, to a guest reviewer, yeah, I'm trying to make the attempt to keep things from being too forced. Hopefully that keeps up here in this update!**

* * *

Several weeks had passed and Oliver's ribs were thankfully finally a lot better much to his and even Amanda's immense happiness. Along with the happiness of everyone else in the area. Though Amanda had yet to jump him and have her way with him for whatever reason that was annoying her quite a bit. The fact he had yet to try it himself also annoyed her and it had her wondering if he was even interested in going that far with her. She would have asked but she found herself feeling a little hesitant to do so. Which she seriously didn't like for that matter. But she figured she should just let nature take its course when it was ready to do so. During the time he'd spent recovering, Oliver had snuck into Jade and Kruen's house in the dead of night while both for once were gone for a few days to see if he could uncover anything incriminating and came up short. He did at least put in a listening bug that would hopefully get them what they needed. Unfortunately it didn't work out like they were hoping since apparently both Jade and Kruen were the type to do thorough bug eliminations every time they came home.

As both had long been in the business of doing so since various types always tried to get the drop on them in some way or another. Oliver then thought it pretty much a lost cause but his darling 'wife' thought it wasn't much to his dismay. The fact that shortly after he was allowed to actually get in touch with his family on a secure line that if traced, would be discovered to be found all the way in some foreign country was a huge surprise for the man. And had made his feelings towards Amanda more positive then what they already were in recent times. Of course he had to spin some lies that he couldn't come home just yet cause of the assignment he was stuck on thanks to a Government agency that thought him ideal for their needs but promised to try and be home as soon as he could once things were dealt with. In thanks, Oliver had chosen to give a little oral pleasure to Amanda for a good thirty minutes after having an emotional break down and left her a quivering mess afterwards with an aching jaw and tongue. But found it damned worth it. He'd also a day later bring home a Beagle puppy that he named 'Bud' to further show his thanks.

And Amanda would completely fall in love with the little guy as well and a little while later give Oliver her own personal thanks with some oral pleasure of her own. She had never expected that to happen and the fact it did made her so damned happy. Even causing her to feel even more attached to her 'husband' in the process. Everyone, especially Jade and kids in the area loved the new addition to the Waller household and Amanda practically spoiled Bud since owning a dog hadn't ever been something she had a chance to do and was making up for lost time. And currently, she was dancing up a storm in the living room in nothing but a pair of underwear a small and tight blue top while Bud was playing with a chew toy nearby. The sight of her dancing up a storm to some song Oliver didn't have a single clue about being something he was really enjoying. "Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to join me?" Asked the woman as she looked over at him while not even pausing in her movements.

"I don't know if your information about me has told you this, but I can't dance. At all." Instantly replied the man while realizing the fact that she was clearly not wearing a bra.

Amanda snorted. "I'm not accepting that. Come on!" Cajoled the dancing woman as she came to her man and dragged him on to the 'dance floor'.

Liking the fact he was only in a pair of boxers as well but kind of wishing he would shave his face since it did make her a little itchy at times while in bed or whenever they were very close to one another in general for whatever reason. Bud barked and wagged his tail over seeing his two masters have fun. Making the two smile over it as Amanda got Oliver to dance with her. He was quite clumsy but she didn't care as it was just a lot of fun for her and she could tell he was having fun with how widely he was grinning. "Hmm… We should go dancing sometime." Amanda said randomly as they danced.

This time it'd be Oliver who would snort. "Yeah, I'd really rather not embarrass myself in public. Thank you very much."

"Oh come on, don't be so pessimistic!"

"Why's that? Cause I'm stealing from your shtick?" Asked the man cheekily and getting a light swat on the chest for it.

"No, its just unattractive." Came her own cheeky response that made him snort in amusement over.

The two continued to dance, though his horrible skill in the area cauesd her to laugh at him. "Oh my God! You really are horrible!"

"I told you!" Groused Oliver good naturedly and getting a shake of the head from her.

He twirled her around before pulling her close to him, allowing for the two stare into the other's eyes as the music continued onward. Their lips soon touched but not for long as Oliver suddenly found himself being pushed into the recliner nearby with her quickly getting into his lap and mashing her lips to his. His hands immediately traveled to her ass and squeezed the cheeks firmly as they made out heavily. Amanda began to grind on his hardened cock, earning a grunt for her efforts from him while she moaned some herself at how good it felt. She could feel herself getting quite wet below as she grinded on him and loved when he thrusted upwards into her. Even letting out a moan of pleasure and strongly wishing that had happened while he was inside of her. She arched her neck and back as he began to focus on her neck while her hands rubbed on his chest. A moan escaped her when he slapped her ass. "Ooh, please do that again." Murmured the woman and to her happiness he did it.

She let out a little squeal as he suddenly stood up with her still in his lap, causing her to quickly wrap her legs around him as he walked them to their bedroom. A part of her strongly hoped they were about to do what she was thinking may happen pretty soon. Along the way to their room, Amanda took off her top and quickly pressed her body back to his to feel their bare skin touching. Something Oliver himself rather liked as well as she continued to do a little more grinding on him. Once they were in their room, he practically threw her onto the bed and took a moment to stare at her with lust in his eyes as she stared back up at him with lust seen in her eyes just as well. Licking her lips as she stared at him, Amanda played with her hardened nipples to entice him. "Well? Are you going to just stand there?" Came her somewhat impatient question.

Oliver just smirked at her before pulling off his boxers and climbing into the bed with her. Their lips crashing together until he moved away and kissed on her neck before moving down her body. Giving some lovely attention to her nipples that had her arching her back at the feel of. He soon began to kiss down her stomach and then peeled off her underwear and licked his lips at the sight of her wet core and plunged in with his fingers and tongue. Causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure. "I swear, if oh God! We, ooh, don't fuck now… I will, OH YES! Kill someone!" Cried out Amanda as he continued to please her with his mouth and fingers.

Her words made him chuckle as he tasted her and even sucked on the skin of her inner leg area. After getting his fill of her, he brought himself up to her lips and stared her in the eyes as she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. "Well, I guess we can't have you killing anyone now can we?" Asked the former castaway with a chuckle as he teased her with his cock.

"I'll kill you if you don't put that thing in me." Growled Amanda dangerously as she forced a hand between them and grabbed on to him.

"What about condoms?"

"Fuck them. I have it covered."

"Right." Came his response as he captured her plump lip and with her guidance, slid himself inside of her.

The feeling being a fantastic one even if she was a bit tight from a lack of sex in her life and only being able to rely on toys and her fingers as she had told him at one point. Amanda let out a loud cry of pleasure at the feeling of him inside of her and dug her nails into his back. "Need time to adjust?"

His genuine concern made her feel a bit touched as she looked at him, feeling even more glad she had chosen him for this assignment. "Hell no, now fuck me!" Ordered the woman impatiently and causing him to chuckle.

"You got it baby." And with that, he began to thrust in her, causing moans of pleasure to escape her as he built up a steady pace as her hands ran up and down his back and even squeezing his ass cheeks.

Amanda goaded him to go faster with dirty talk and small insults about his ability to please a woman like herself. Something that worked as he sped up and thrusted harder into her with their skin slapping against the other. Her knees on either side of him as he kept himself raised up on his hands as he fucked her good and hard. "Ohh this has been fucking worth the wait!" Screamed out the woman as her man bit on her nipple while not stopping in what he was doing.

Oliver soon added his own little dirty talk as they fucked hard and fast and it was clear to him that his 'wife' liked it quite a bit. A light sheen of sweat began to cover them as Amanda rolled them over with him still inside of her and rode him hard. Loving the feeling of being able to go up and down on him while he's inside of her. "Ohhh fuck yes! So fucking worth it!" Amanda had little doubt they would be doing much waiting on this kind of thing from now on.

As why deny themselves it? The fact her superiors wouldn't be pleased by this development never even entered her mind. And even if it had, its not like they would have to know anyway. Besides, she'd already left out quite a few details anyway where their intimacy was concerned. Oliver would occasionally meet her at just the right moment as she rode him with his own upward thrusts. Making her cry out quite loudly when it happened. Her 'husband' wasn't content to remain on his back for long as he sat up with her legs quickly going around him as he held her close to his body as she rode him with her hands clasped on the back of his neck . Kissing on his skin as he did to her in return as they continued their moment of passion. Her walls began to clench tightly around him as her orgasm began to build up and though she tried to hold back on it to keep it going longer, Amanda found she couldn't do so and exploded all around him with a loud cry of pleasure. "YES!" Cried out the woman as he laid her on her back and continued to thrust inside of her.

Though it wasn't long before he came inside of her much to her immense happiness. Lips clashed together as hands touched one another and chests heaved from their mutual exertions. As they calmed down from what they had done, they stared into one another's eyes for a good while as Oliver laid on her and not even bothering to pull out. "Worth the wait huh?"

"Mmm… Very." Murmured the woman as she nibbled on his lip and ran a hand down his back to his ass.

"I'm glad for that." Hell, he couldn't deny her words as it is anyway.

Lips collided once more as they began to make out heavily again until she pushed him off and regretting it somewhat as his somewhat hardened cock was no longer inside of her and got out of the bed. Not caring if his cum was sliding down her legs or falling down to the floor altogether at that point. "Now why are you doing that when you could still be in here?" Wondered Oliver as he rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow.

Amanda smiled at him. "Oh, you know, I'm just gonna go see if Jade knows of any clubs we can go dancing in tonight."

She laughed at his reaction and took off, though he wasn't far behind much to her amusement as it caused her to laugh even more. The two would even have a rather playful fight as he tried to keep her from calling Jade. Nearly begging her not to do it to save him the embarrassment. Leading to Jade hearing quite the entertaining conversation between the two once she answered the phone. And much to Oliver's dismay, their friend would in fact know of a great place in the city to go clubbing at. Prompting Amanda to ask if she and Kruen would join them for the fun ahead that would surely be had that night. But Jade would have to unfortunately turn it down due to some business she and her husband had to take care of that would take quite awhile. And having seen the whole thing for himself, Bud couldn't help but cover his eyes with his paws over how silly his masters were being with a groan. Causing the two to crack up over it once they were off the phone with their friend. "Well, I think its time we best get ourselves ready for the night ahead."

"Maybe, maybe not." Oliver replied as he laid on his 'wife's' backside and not quite wanting to get up from their spot on the couch.

His words got him a look from her but he only grinned and kissed her on the cheek and even thrusted against her ass a few times. "Mmm… Really? Here of all places?" Even though she so wasn't against the idea!

And even liking the fact he apparently had a good recovery time too. "I'm partial to anywhere in the house." He told her as he nibbled on her earlobe and making her shudder in pleasure as his breath could be felt against her skin.

"Never let it be said that I'm not willing to try." Moaned Amanda as she felt him slide inside of her once more and began to do some very pleasureable things to her.

 **Several Hours Later At Club Twelve**

Eventually, after a lot of sex and Oliver doing all he could to get out of the whole dancing thing, the two found themselves at the club Jade had recommended them. Oliver himself in blue jeans, black sneakers, a red v-neck shirt, and a black jacket that soon went to Amanda since it was feeling a little cool out while Amanda herselfwas in light green high heels and a killer little black dress with her hair in a ponytail that laid at rest near her face. Both finding what the other to be wearing to be quite damn good and while her man hadn't shaved, he did at least make all the extra hair look nicely presentable. His arm around her as they made their way in without too much trouble for them. He couldn't help but wince however over all the loud noise. "Gonna get a headache." Lowly muttered the man as they made their way through the crowds.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay!"

Pre-Island him died even more that night thanks to the fact he just really didn't like being in there with all the noise and crowds. And it was making him a bit tense as he started to rub his index finger and thumb together without really realizing it. Amanda would take a look at him to see how he was enjoying being in there with her as they made their way to where the Bartender was and frowned when she noticed how tensed he looked. _Damn, in my haste for some dancing fun in a club, I didn't think to anticipate this._

Deciding that perhaps a bit of distraction would be ideal, she asked the Bartender if he could place her jacket somewhere safe and then took her 'husband' to the dance floor and gently guided his head so that he could stare at her. Molding herself to him as she stared into his eyes and moved somewhat to the beat of the music. Her eyes telling him what she couldn't say aloud due to how loud it was at the moment and a small smile was given in return. Gradually, as they danced, Oliver began to relax some but both knew in the end that something like this just wasn't gonna be happening again in the future. So he would try to give her as good a time as possible until they left the club. And despite the tension her man felt even with it lessened, Amanda was definitely enjoying herself as they danced to the beat and generally ignored everything around them except for the other. _Will have to make this up to him once we get home._

The fact she genuinely considered where they lived to be a home for the both of them never even registered to her in her mind. Eventually, the two made their way back to where the Bartender was for a breather and perhaps a drink or two. Though Oliver left seconds later for the restroom to try and have a breather from everything around him. But not before leaving a kiss on her lips. A sigh escaped her as she stirred the little straw in her glass, wishing she had thought better of her plan since she was aware of the likelyhood of his having issues with loud noises and large crowds after being on Lian Yu for two years. The fact he and Maseo Yamashiro had been in a club to track down China White was purely a lucky thing since at the time he had a focus on a goal rather then just being there. "Really gonna have ot make it up to him."

"Heya babe, buy you a drink?" Asked a figure to her left.

Causing her to look at him and seeing a muscled Blonde man who just screamed arrogance. "No thanks, I'm with my husband."

The man snorted. "Yeah? Well, I don't see him. Probably some little skinny ass shit anyway."

"You would be surprised." Came the cool reply as she refused to look his way.

"I'd probably be more surprised at how long it takes me to get you into bed." Said the man in response with a leer.

Something that had her glaring at him full on. "If you know what's good for you, you will back off and find some other girl to bother."

Arrogant laughter escaped her unwanted company and when placed a hand on some of her exposed leg, Amanda quickly showed him just how much she didn't care for that by grabbing his hand and flipping him over and on to his back. "That should teach you a lesson in how to respect women." She told him coldly while he groaned.

The fact a small looking woman like her had managed to flip over a man twice her size was damned surprising to quite a few people there! And his friends definitely hadn't liked it as they rushed to their fallen friend and helped him get up. "Fellas, I think this bitch needs to be taught a lesson." Snarled her unwanted suitor.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she crossed her arms with an unimpressed look on her face. "I would rather not have to embarrass you boys."

"Tough talk for a short broad like yourself." Yelled out one of her unwanted suitor's friends.

"Is it really so tough when I can back it up?"

Deciding not to say anything more as her attitude was getting on their nerves, all 4 of the men charged at her. Amanda quickly ducked and did a leg sweep with one of them that sent him crashing face first into the Bartender's counter with a moan. She then let loose with a Judo Chop towards another while her unwanted suitor glared at her as he brought out a knife. "Gonna cut your stupid black ass real good bitch."

He made to move but was stopped short when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder from behind as one of his friends got a heel to the crotch. Turning around, the jerk saw a hairy man with an angry expression his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can leave my wife alone."

A snort escaped the man. "Yeah, I'll do that when she learns how to properly respect a man like me. Now, beat it."

Oliver's eyes narrowed and before the man knew it, found himself on the ground with a snapped forearm that had him screaming in pain. "Women are to be respected, NOT treated like a disposable tool. Understand?" Hissed Oliver angrily as he applied pressure to the man's broken arm.

"I ASKED AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

"YES! FUCKING LET GO!"

Feeling satisfied with that, Oliver let go and then decked him hard in the face to knock him out. He gave the Bartender a look after that. "I'd suggest calling the police on these assholes."

"You got it cutie pie."

Oliver then found himself with a pleased and turned on Amanda Waller pressing herself against him and landing one Hell of a kiss on him. "Come on, let's get out of here." She told him.

"I can get behind that."

Sometime later saw the two return to their house and Oliver held her from behind. Sensing the tension still coming from him, Amanda did nothing but let him hold her and even kiss on her skin. Her dress soon fell to the floor, revealing she had nothing on under it much to the former castaway's liking. She let out a moan as he started to finger her and when he bent her over the couch, she continued to let him have his way with her as she knew he needed it more then anything else. Even liking the feel of him taking control of her in the manner he was. Her eyes widened with a slight gasp as she felt him enter her a bit roughly and even pinch her nipples. Skin slapped against skin as he fucked her and Amanda knew she was going to be definitely sore in the morning but couldn't care one bit as her man needed this release after being in that club. Their rough passion continued long into the night until both passed out on the living room floor with him on top of her and still inside of her. A part of Oliver even feeling grateful as Hell to Amanda for having allowed him to do this and decided he was gonna have to do something real nice for her before passing out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn, Hell of a chapter! Good thing I went ahead and put this as an M rated chapter after the last update!**


	9. First Argument Hell

**Chapter 9**

 **First Argument Hell**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the day their sexual adventures began, along with their night club experience. And things had been pretty decent for both of them, especially since both spent a lot of time in and out of bed having as much sex as possible when not worn out or hurting from it all. Even though both felt it was worth it to feel that way. Which had gotten the cops called once much to their amused embarrassment as someone in the area had thought something horrible was going on in their house. But then, the good times hit a snag when Oliver woke up one day and unable to shake off a feeling of grumpiness. Even turning down sex cause of it in a rude way much to Amanda's annoyance and hurt. She had hoped that whatever was bugging him enough to make him a grumpy ass that day would end but to her dismay it wouldn't. And even trying to talk to him about it yielded few results. Making her think somewhat of their first interactions from back in Hong Kong when he was a very unwilling individual and she seriously hoped like Hell this wasn't a repeat of that. As it made her think that maybe, just maybe he was starting to regret their closeness.

Which scared the shit out of her to be honest thanks to how attached she felt to him, an attachment that was making her care about him quite a bit for that matter. Unfortunately, Amanda would end up accidentally making things worse when she unintentionally snapped at him for his rude grumpiness after finally feeling rather fed up with how he was acting. Sparking a huge fight between the two that would somewhat confuse anybody who happened to hear it from outside. The fight would culminate in her slapping the shit out of him after he made the cruel remark that he wasn't even sure he should believe her about the way she felt for him. As for all he knew, it was just some ploy of her's to make him more compliant for her own needs. Oliver had seemed just as shocked as she was over the slap and the dark look that was in his eyes for a brief time made her think he would do something in return. But all he did was leave the front room in complete silence and go into the garage with a slam of the door. Causing her to jump from the loudness of it.

Feeling over ran with emotion, Amanda had fled to their room and fell to the bed and let out her emotions with tears soon coming down her face. Where she would remain a good long while and hoping like Hell things could be salvaged. A part of her, the more colder part, wondered why she was even letting herself feel this way over some man but she ignored it. Oliver himself would stay in the garage a good while as well, feeling horrible and pissed with himself for the things he'd said to his 'wife'. Even playing loud angry Rock music as well as he tried to calm himself down and then try and talk with Amanda but couldn't much to his own annoyance. But then a news report aired on the tv he had put in the garage and it quickly got his attention. As it related to the thief he fought some weeks ago and how he was part of a larger group in the city that was causing issues for a lot of people. The report spiked his already there anger and he decided a trip to the city was in order. Not even bothering to tell Amanda about it as he gathered up a few things.

Things like his archery equipment and his hood and then left in their car to do a little info hunting on where the thieves' base of operations was. As he felt it was the best way to work out his aggression before something else happened. Amanda wouldn't even realize he was gone for several hours until she left their room and rubbing away the tears in her eyes. Feeling that a chat with Jade was needed as she needed a friend's comfort at that point. She frowned when she couldn't find him and wondered if he chose to leave for awhile, fighting the urge to have him located by her people as she didn't want to worsen things. Taking a breath, she made her way to Jade and Kruen's and knocked quickly and thanking her stars that it'd be Jade who would answer. "Mandy! I, oh, is everything alright?" Asked the woman quickly once she noticed the redness of her friend's eyes.

She received no answer at first but instead, a hug from the smaller woman. "Ol-Oliver and I had a fight." Murmured the woman as she let go of Jade and the woman wrapped an arm around her and brought her inside.

Jade gave her a sympathetic smile as she closed the door with her other hand and brought Amanda further into the house. "Oh sweetie, I had been told of the fight thanks to Kruen but I did not know it was that bad."

"It, it was our first argument. As a married couple I mean. It was so horrible." Informed the woman as they sat down on the couch with Jade not letting go of her at all.

Matter of fact, pulling her even closer and kissing her on the cheek. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry to hear that. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

Amanda sniffled, feeling grateful to her friend in that moment. "He woke up in a pretty horrible mood… One that pretty much stayed with him through out the day. Refusing to talk, refusing to be touched and then I… Then I snapped at him! And I didn't mean to do it! But it happened anyway!"

"That's when things got even worse… We argued and he accused me of never even truly caring for him. But I do damnit! I do! I care so much for that man!" Yelled out the hurting woman tearfully.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay my wonderful friend. I promise." Quickly informed Amanda soothingly as she rubbed on her friend's arm in a comforting manner.

"I, I don't know if it will be..."

Her claim was something Jade highly doubted as she could tell how much that hunk of a man cared about the woman with her. "Sorry beautiful, but I don't believe that for a second. He's crazy for you and its not just over the sex either." Teased the woman light heartedly and causing Amanda to blush.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Came the watery response.

"You may want to invest in sound proofing. Cause my word, some of what I heard had me feeling a little jealous!"

A small smile appeared on Amanda's face, making Jade rather happy about it as it'd been exactly what she was hoping for. "You really think things will be okay for us?"

Jade nodded quickly. "Of course! Do not throw in the towel over one horrible argument! You two are perfect for one another!"

God how she hoped her friend was right! "Th-Thank you, Jade."

"Anytime, for I know you would do the same for me!"

"I would." Came the agreement and she honestly meant that much to that cold part of her's annoyance.

The two laid back against the couch and Amanda stayed where she was in Jade's arms. As it was bringing her great comfort. Laying her head against Jade's, nothing more was said as they stared at the muted tv screen until Kruen came in with raised eyebrows at something on his phone. "Wow, this guy is crazy. Oh, Mandy, I didn't see you there. Everything alright?"

A sigh escaped her as she looked up at him. "No, but it will be. Just need to give Oliver an apology."

"Ooh, yeah, I heard a little of that yelling, sorry things got ugly."

"Thank you, Kruen. That is appreciated." Replied Amanda with a grateful smile.

"So what has you so interested on that phone of yours, love of mine?"

"Huh? Oh, just this." Said the man as he sat down next to the two ladies and showed him what he was watching.

Which was apparently a live broadcast of a man in a hood with some archery equipment in a full on war with a bunch of gun toting thugs. Whom were apparently connected with the thief who had tried to steal from them. Amanda's eyes widened in shock and anger as she snatched the phone from Kruen and shot to her feet. "That… That crazy fool!" Shouted the woman in slight horror.

Sure, she knew her 'husband' is fully capable of handling himself but this was insanity damnit! Kruen and Jade looked at one another in confusion before looking to her. "You uhh, you know this guy?" Asked the man as he got up and stood next to her.

"Not only do I know him, but so do you and Jade."

"We do?" Asked Jade as she too got up.

Kruen would ask how that was possible since they knew hardly anyone who used archery equipment. Amanda would look at the both of them. "Its simple, that crazy fool is my husband."

Hearing that bit of shocking news stunned the two lovers quite a bit! "Well, just when you think you know a guy." Grumbled the man to himself.

Something his wife had to agree on! "I will not stand here and let him get himself killed. I will not! Not when our last words and actions were said and done to one another in anger!"

Ohh how she was gonna kill him herself for this stupidity! Un-noticed to her, the two looked at one another and had a silent conversation before Kruen nodded and then looked at Amanda. "We will help you get him back. Come on, what we'll need is in the garage."

He and Jade walked off, not paying much attention to Amanda's telling them that they didn't need to get involved. She followed after them and came into the garage just in time to see several weapons and armor appear. Raising an eyebrow at that as her two friends geared up, she couldn't help but feel surprised they would even willingly allow her to see this! "I… Wow." Breathed out the woman in fake surprise.

"Here, put this on." Ordered Kruen as he handed her some thick black armor.

Nodding, she quickly did so and then took the hand gun Jade offered her. "Ever use one before?"

"Its been awhile but I have."

"Good! Means I won't have to teach you while we race to save that hunk of yours!"

Amanda smiled at her. "Quite right."

She then watched as Kruen took off a white sheet from a vehicle, revealing a black armored four door van from Africa. "Oh my. Is this… Is this even legal to own?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Said Jade cheerfully.

"Oh Hell with it, I don't care! Let's just get back Oliver before he gets himself killed."

"Now that's a plan!" Called out Kruen with a thumb's up.

"Now let's get going!"

And so they did, breaking all sorts of road rules in the process. Not that any of them particularly cared of course! _I am DEFINITELY going to have to do something nice for these two._

Like no legal action their way that would surely try and hit them over having a vehicle such as this, along with all the road rules breakage! And while those three raced like Hell to reach Oliver, Oliver himself was having one Hell of a time himself as he shot arrows, punched and kicked people, and did his best to avoid being shot at. _Note to self, NEVER do this again when I'm pissed as Hell!_

If he didn't end up dead from this, he surely would by Amanda's hands if and when she found out! As he wasn't even gonna try and think she wouldn't ever find out. _I can't die here. I have to apologize to her. I have to see my family again and right my father's wrongs!_

"NEVER SHOULDA COME HERE FOOL!"

"YOU NEED TO PAY FOR HURTING THE PEOPLE OF THIS CITY!" Roared out Oliver in a menacing voice from behind a wall.

Gunfire his way forced him to be on the move to avoid being hit by it. "SCREW YOU! WE DO WHAT WE WANT, WHEN WE WANT! WE GIVES NO FUCKS ABOUT THESE FOOLS!"

Sneering, Oliver decided to take a chance and shot up to fire an arrow at the thug. An arrow that landed right in his chest, instantly downing him. "SHIT! TYRELL'S DOWN! SOMEONE GET THIS FUCKA!"

More gunfire came his way before it stopped as some reloaded while others could be heard walking his way. Which would prove to be a mistake for them as he would start attacking them. Not even holding back as he did so "SOMEBODY GET HIS ASS ALREADY!"

Oliver managed to fire an arrow at the yeller that hit its mark but then had his bow knocked out of his hands, followed by several machine guns aimed right at him as they surrounded him. "Well well bitch, looks like we got yo ass surrounded now." Chuckled one of the men darkly.

"Should we beat his ass or just shoot his ass up and be done with it?" Asked one of the other men.

"What makes you think I won't just duck when you try and shoot?"

Laughter erupted from the still conscious men. "Hah! You stupid as fuck homie! Ain't no way yo ass would be able too!"

A grimace came from the hooded Oliver as he stared the talker down. "I'm willing to try." Growled the archer.

"Pssh, yeah right. Could you duck this?" Asked another as he pressed his gun to the back of Oliver's head.

His hands clenched tightly as he knew then and there that he was well and truly fucked. And hating himself for putting himself into this position to begin with. _Amanda… Dad… Yao Fei, Shado, Sara, Akio, Mom, Thea... I'm so sorry..._

"Guess this is it for you white boy. Any last words?"

Anything that could have been said was interrupted when a crash could be heard. Making everyone look towards the source of it to see a black armored van coming through a wall. "The fuck!?" Screamed out one of the men in shock.

Though he quickly went down thanks to a gunshot to the head courtesy of Kruen. "THEY GOT EUGENE! FUCK 'EM UP!"

While a majority focused on the newcomers, Oliver took the time to snatch the gun from the guy who had it at the back of his head. Who looked back in shock. "As a matter of fact, I DO have something to say." The guy looked at him fearfully until Oliver whacked him hard in the face with the gun. Sending him to the ground and unconscious.

Looking down at him, Oliver spoke up. "Have a nice night."

He then quickly moved out of the way of gunfire that ended up coming his way as the newcomers took on the thugs. And it was rapidly apparent that Jade was enjoying herself a great deal. Especially when she unflinchingly kicked several men in the crotch. "I do _SO_ love the sound of nuts cracking in the evening." Purred the woman as let go of a whimpering thug.

Kruen visibly shuddered over the whole thing and felt glad as Hell he hadn't gained her ire. Amanda paid it no attention as she fired off shot after shot into the thugs present. Not giving a damn at all about the loss of life as she had a more important reason to focus on and get too and make amends with. "Oliver! Where are you!?"

Oliver's head shot up from his hiding spot, as no way that could be who he thought it was. Right? "Mandy!? Is that you!?"

"YES! Where are you!?"

Instead of saying anything, he came out of his hiding place and stared at the only three people left standing. He cautiously waved to them as he slowly made his way to them, easily spotting the smallest figure among them and having a thought as to who it was. Which honestly left him surprised and grateful that she would come after him despite how badly things had gone between them earlier that day. "You, you really came…?" Asked the man as he walked towards her and the other two.

Who he wondered were exactly but was more focused on the figure in front of him as she came up to him and raised her shield up so he could stare into her face. Which had glistening eyes. "I did. And while I wanna yell at you for being so stupid to do this on your own, I'll do that later. As right now… Right now I want to do this." And with that said, she launched herself to him and kissed him deeply as she held him tight.

He couldn't help but kiss her back, feeling relieved that things were okay between them again thanks to their passionate kissing. Once they pulled apart, Amanda looked at him with several emotions in her eyes to be seen. "Lets go home baby." She told him softly.

Oliver nodded as that sounded damn good to him while a voice that sounded suspiciously a lot like Jade's 'awwed' at the two of them. Grabbing his bow and wrapping an arm around his 'wife', Oliver spoke up. "Lets do it."

Though how she was gonna cover this up he didn't know or exactly cared at that point. Sometime later saw the two in their bed, cuddled up after a heartfelt talk including apologies and some quite passionate sex. Planting a kiss on her bare shoulder from behind as he held her, let out a sigh before closing his eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep with the woman he's surprisingly grown to care quite a bit about. _Hate the way this day started, but I'm glad for how it ended._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, how's that for a little surprise 'Hood' action!? Good thing it didn't get him killed! Up Next: Amidst bully problems and Football games in the park, Oliver learns of a shocking fact from Amanda!**


	10. A Surprising Case Of A Revelation!

**Chapter 10**

 **A Surprising**

 **Case of A Revelation!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! However, my leg is burning after applying some lotion to it to help stop being bothered some pain. So there's that at least. And this is it folks, the final chapter! Was a bit reluctant to even start up this chapter cause of that cause of how much I've enjoyed writing this story. So here we go! Also, warning for slight case of mature content seen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **November**

November had arrived and Thanksgiving was looming awfully close. Marking it as their seventh month living in the Cul De Sac in Springboro, Ohio. No one aside from Jade and Kruen knew about Oliver having gone after that gang of thugs. Which is exactly what they preferred and the whole thing had been talked about for a good long while as well on the news and by their neighbors. There was arguments for approval and arguments for not approving of the whole thing. Something that was only furthered when Oliver decided to bring down an entire crime family in one night thanks to a little goading from Kruen. Not to mention a bit of alcohol and a video message from that whole thing that basically gave Oliver no choice if he didn't want anybody to find out he almost slept with a Drag Queen. Kruen had even helped him out with the whole thing but neither of their wives had been too pleased with being left out of the whole thing. Resulting in the two being forced to sleep on their respective couches for a week straight. Well, Kruen anyway as two days into the bed ban, Amanda would decide that was a bad thing and drag Oliver into bed.

Not that he would complain at all about it! And as November hit, Oliver would get dragged into a few Football games with Kruen and some of the other guys against a group from another Cul De Sac. Which had been an interesting experience considering he'd never even played the sport to begin with. Earning him some good natured ribbing from the guys and for Amanda to jokingly claim she'd get a jersey made just for him that she'd wear. A joke that would cause his eyes to glaze over at the thought of her in nothing but a jersey and end up making him really hope she actually ended up doing it. The couple would even attend the annual 'Christmas in Springboro' festival as well when it arrived, allowing for the two to have quite a bit of fun during it. Though as the week of Thanksgiving began to arrive, Amanda was noticeably tensed about something. Leading to Oliver on this day in particular to give her a massage to help soothe her tension. Featuring the use of some oils Jade had happily given the two of them for their own use once upon a time. This naturally led to the two getting rather hot and heavy with one another on the table Jade had also provided for their massage needs.

Amanda could be seen riding him and even twisting a bit on him as she fucked him while he played with her oiled up nipples. The tension she'd felt earlier was long gone thankfully aside from a small bit of it, as she knew she was gonna have to tell him a few things after this. Things he probably really wouldn't like as Amanda knew full well he had grown to really like living in the area they lived in. Hell, she herself had come to greatly enjoy it herself for that matter. Which had been a mistake but Amanda honestly couldn't bring herself to care anymore. Oliver suddenly rose up and captured a nipple in his teeth much to her delight and flicked his tongue over it. And it wasn't long before both came with yells from their intense passion. She held him for several seconds while he held her, breathing against her skin much like she was doing to him before moving away and being as careful as possible to not end up falling. Which was proving to be quite the challenge thanks to the fact her rather excellent 'husband' had oiled up her feet before things had gotten hot and heavy between them. Crossing her arms as she made her way into the front room and stared at the back yard courtesy of the sliding doors they had in place. A sigh escaped her as she felt him surround her body with his arms.

"Still kinda bothered about somethin' aren't you? Which… I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that considering what we just did."

Amanda chuckled as she leaned her head back against him. "Mmm… You certainly get a 'Mission Accomplished' in my book." Murmured the woman in a pleased manner.

"I aim to please." Grinned Oliver as he moved a bit to kiss her on the shoulder before re-positioning himself.

His words making her grin in amusement before frowning and letting out a sad sigh. "I was in contact with my superiors earlier this month..."

That admission surprised Oliver and even made him feel a bit of dread in the pit of his stomach. "Alright… What'd they want?"

"Basically, that our mission is at its end as we've managed to gain nothing on Jade and Kruen. They've given us until the end of the month to get our affairs in order before leaving."

"Well… Fuck. But what about that damn tank like truck of Kruen's?"

"They don't have a clue about that or the armory." Admitted Amanda to his surprise.

"You, you never told them?"

"Nope. Though its frowned on, especially what we've been doing, I, like you, consider those two to be our best friends."

Oliver sighed at that, as it was true. Hell, he couldn't help but feel surprised and even a little proud of her being a little rebellious with her superiors. Amanda then closed her eyes and hoped this next admission wouldn't lead to a horrible shouting match between the two. Pulling away and turning to him, which allowed the man to see the very worried expression on her face made him rather concerned. "What is it?"

She began to pace, wringing her hands together as she did so before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "There's also something else that I haven't been very… Forth coming about with you."

That made him narrow his eyes. "Oh boy… You're pregnant, aren't you?" Asked the former castaway in some worry and a mild case of fear.

"What!? No! T-Trust me, I assure you like I did during our first time that I have that covered." Assured the woman. Though a part of her kind of wouldn't have minded being pregnant by him.

Oliver looked visibly relieved by that as while he had admittedly grown attached to her and come to even care quite a bit about her. He wasn't sure he could handle having that kind of deep closeness with her. At least not without a lot of heavy drinking and prolonged denial for awhile anyway. Amanda couldn't even fault for him looking so visibly relieved. As she was well aware of a certain incident of his thanks to some detailed digging her Agents had done before. Though that can of worms was certainly not her place to tell as it was more so his mother's and Samantha Clayton's. Plus, telling him about it now wouldn't do much good in her view. "Alright… So, what is it? It can't be all that bad."

A wince flashed across her face, making him frown. "Depending on your reaction? I'm quite certan its liable to be 'that bad'."

"Well, just tell me and get it over with. Like ripping a band-aid off quickly and then we can get cleaned up and go see Bob and Lucy."

"The mission was a ruse!" Came the sudden yell and then her eyes widened in surprise over that.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Asked Oliver uncertainly as he knows he couldn't have just heard what he did!

She gave him a sad smile with glistening eyes as she kept her distance from him. Hating herself for having allowed things to get to where they are now with him. "There… There never was any mission. This was actually just a, a forced vacation my superiors wanted me to take in order to avoid complete burn out."

A sense of rage, hurt, and betrayal swept through Oliver like a hurricane. Hardly believing what he'd just been told. Even causing him to take a step back as he felt those three feelings course through him. "So everything… Everything that's ended up happening between us… Has been nothing but a lie? One that's been meant for your own gain?" Asked the man angrily.

She took a step towards him as a tear fell down her face, shaking her head in full on denial. "NO! I swear that's not the case! I may be an ice cold woman at times but I wouldn't ever do something that horrible! Especially to someone I've truly grown to care about!" Declared Amanda as honestly as can be.

Though were this any other situation that she hadn't developed something of an emotional stake in, her actions would definitely be a bit on the horrible side. Unfortunately for her however, Oliver stepped back with a shake of the head in denial and anger. "I can't, I don't believe a word you're saying!"

Amanda swallowed, feeling hurt by that but also understanding at the same time and hating it. "Ol-Oliver! Please!" Begged the woman as she came towards him again and tried to reach for him.

But he pulled away with a sneer and stormed off. "OLIVER!" Screamed out Amanda as the tears began to fall heavily.

Her scream fell on deaf ears as their bedroom door slammed hard enough to nearly break off the hinges. Minutes later saw Oliver dressed without having bothered with a shower and he stormed past the crying Amanda and out of the house. Intent on staying gone for awhile to deal with everything. He could even faintly hear her voice from the house and it made him falter a little but he pressed on. Not paying any mind to anything that went on behind him as he walked fast to get out of the Cul De Sac. Amanda nor anyone else would hear from him for several hours. She would refuse to call the cops about it to see if they could help search for him as she had faith he would return. As he just needed some time to cool off in her hopeful view. However, he wouldn't return until 1 in the morning with a bruised and cut up face, along with some bloody knuckles. His return would also see him getting slapped quite hard by a furious Jade. Making him to look at her with a stony expression on his face. "Mandy may have made a foolish mistake in having a moment of weakness with another man before your marriage, but that is no reason to be a complete bastard!" Seethed the woman in defense of her best friend.

Nothing was said by him but a grimace was seen on his face. He looked past to her see a blanket covered, red eyed Amanda staring at him and a sigh escaped him. Looking back at Jade, he spoke. "Thank you, Jade, for being here with my 'wife'."

"Hmmph, someone had to be considering you left her behind. And apparently did something rather foolish judging by your hands and face as well while you were gone." Replied Jade with disdain in her voice.

Another grimace flashed across his face as he let out a sigh. "I'd rather have done something foolish then something horrible in a moment of anger." Admitted the former castaway grimly.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank goodness you hadn't then, Oliver. As otherwise..." Began the woman as she leaned in closer.

"No one would know where your body is buried had you touched her like that."

"Amanda's truly made a good friend in you. And I'm glad for that." He told her sincerely.

She eyed him critically for a moment. "Don't fuck up again with her. Understand me?"

"I understand you."

"Good. Now, go and apologize for being an ass." Ordered the woman and patted him on the arm before walking off and back to her own home.

Oliver sighed as he stared at Amanda, who wasn't content to remain where she was as she got up and rushed over to him. Dropping the blanket around her body and allowing him to see that she'd put on a t-shirt and some sweats. Most likely cause of Jade at that as well. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into chest as he somewhat reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry for keeping this from you as I should never have done it. I've gotten so used to keeping things close to the vest and its why I was so tense about saying anything... I should have chosen someone else or just done it on my own entirely as this only kept you from possibly going home."

"You know as well as I do how I don't feel I can."

Oh, she did in fact know. But considering how he was with the kids and adults around here. She thought he was perhaps over thinking and worrying too much about it. Though she wasn't gonna say that to him. At least… Not right now. "I know baby… I know…"

"I'm still pissed and hurt."

"As foolish as it might have been, a part of me hoped that wouldn't be the case. But… I understand. Where, where do we go from here?"

A heavy sigh escaped him as he stayed where he was. "I'm… I'm gonna need a few days to deal with this."

Amanda suspected as much and understood. Even if a part of her didn't like it. But reap what you sew and all that. Pulling away from him, she gave him a small smile. "I understand Oliver. Now, let's get you cleaned up." She told him softly.

Nodding in agreement, he let her guide him to the bathroom to clean off the blood and cuts from his knuckles and face. Along with a needed shower. Though he showered alone due to the time he needed to deal with things. Oliver would get his few days to deal with his feelings over the whole revelation about her forced vacation and the fact she chose him for it. Even asking why him of all people and would get the surprising answer that she simply thought he could use a break after the past three years despite the fact he easily could have gone home to finally get said break. Their time apart honestly sucked in both of their views but both would agree it was for the best later on as they would realize it helped to strengthen their relationship. Jade would even thankfully forgive him for his supposed act of assholeness over Amanda's supposed act of cheating on him that she'd revealed after the guilt had finally gotten to be too much for her.

Ironically enough, had a particular event not happened the day before Thanksgiving, the two would have finally made up with very ltitle fanfare. And it would all start after Oliver had brought over a repaired sled to Bob and Lucy's kids and saw a limping Marty making his way home with his girlfriend and Anita. Who was swearing up a storm in a mix of English and Spanish. Frowning to himself, he rushed over to find out what was going on. "Hey guys, what happened?"

"Homie got jumped by some rich boy punks! Then slapped Janet for mouthin' off to 'em!"

Oliver grimaced at that and would start to feel pretty angry as Anita would go on to tell him that this wasn't the first time Marty had had problems with these boys. And that it had only increased after they found about him and Janet getting together. "Not, not even their parents will do anything about it. They just think its boys being boys." Added Janet bitterly.

"Well, I think a word with them and their parents is gonna be a thing that happens then." Decided Oliver in an angry tone of voice.

"Come on, let's get him inside and you three can tell me more. "Pl-Please, Oliver, don-don't say an-anything! It, it'll just m-m-make things worse!" Moaned Marty as they got him into his house.

Where his mother would pretty much flip her lid over his current state. His dad would be none too happy about it either and Anita would even add on that Marty wasn't their only target either. That several others in the area had been targeted by those assholes as well. Making Oliver come to a decision as Marty's mother helped him get cleaned up. "Let's get everyone with kids over here as soon as possible." Ordered the former castaway and Rick just nodded in full on agreement.

As in his view, it was high time someone did something about those little rich shits. "You got it, boss man."

Nearly twenty minues later saw every set of parents including their kids, along with Amanda, Jade, and Kruen at Marty's house. All in a deep and rather loud discussion over the rich bullies who'd been targeting their kids. The fact they had even tried some shit with Bob and Lucy's kids hadn't settled too well with those two at all. One of the rich shits even having been responsible for their children's sled ending up broken to begin with. "I may not be a parent, but I've come to know all these kids in our Cul De Sac and I for one say that they need a little payback." Snarled Amanda with Jade and several others nodding in firm agreement.

"I know where you can find them all in one place." Voiced Janet quietly.

Causing everyone to turn their heads towards her. "Let's go then." Commanded Oliver.

Jerking a little at the tone in his voice, Janet nodded and quickly got up with all the men, the male teens including a frightened Marty, and even some of the women going with as well. Among those being Amanda and Jade. Janet would take them about three blocks away from their Cul De Sac to a richer looking neighborhood and to perhaps the biggest house on the block with a few cars parked. She'd lead them straight to the front door and Marty's father Rick would rapidly knock on the door as hard as he could with Oliver, Bob, Lucy, and Kruen on opposite sides of him. Seconds later saw a bored looking butler open the door. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"We'd like a word with your employer." Growled out Oliver menacingly before Rick or anybody else could say anything.

"All of you?"

"That is correct, sir. It relates to a few matters involving children."

The man frowned as he had a sudden feeling about that and hoped this lot could actually get through to his employer and his friends' stubborn heads. "I see, very well then. Follow me please."

He turned around and walked off, leaving for the big group to start to follow him without even bothering to close the door since none of them cared. The group found themselves out in the rather spacious back yard where quite a few seemed to be at play as well. They watched as the butler talked a Redhaired man with a beard who frowned at what he was being told. Moments later the Redhead and several males came to meet Oliver and the others. "Alright, what's this about exactly?"

"We're here cause we're tired of your kids bullying our kids!" Yelled an irate Bob.

"We know you're aware of it and have done nothing to stop it. So we're here to see if we can finally get through to you about this problem." Declared an equally irate Rick while Marty tried to make himself inconspicuous as possible.

One of the teens with the rich adults snickered. "Hey Barty! Nice shiner you got there!"

"Yeah, its uhh… Its real nice."

"Not as nice as the one I'm gonna give yo ass." Threatened Anita with a raised fist.

"Ooh! Boys, she totally threatened me. I feel so scared!"

Laughter erupted from the snooty rich shits while the adults just grinned. "Don'tcha just love how kids can be?" Asked the Redheaded man.

"Perhaps if they weren't being little snots about the whole thing, then perhaps we would." Replied Amanda cooly.

"Agreed Mandy, clearly their parents have lacked in properly raising them." Sniffed Jade.

"Now I know this little sweet ass looking tart didn't just say what I think she did." Sneered the Redheaded man.

Jade narrowed her eyes and stepped up. "I did. And what will you do about it little man? Aside from forcing your little shits to give these children apologies with a promise to never ever bother any of them again."

He leaned in close to her with an infuriating grin on his face. "How about we go 'talk' about this in my bedroom? I'm sure we could come to an arrangement."

"One that gets me into Janet's pants, Pops!" Crowed the first teen to have spoken up and was clearly his son.

Laughter erupted from the rich shits while Janet just gave the boy a disgusted look and Anita flipped him off. Marty was none too pleased either but he was still hesitant thanks to what had happened earlier. "Hmmph, I am married to a man who you could NEVER hope to match up too."

"And if you ever try and get into my wife's pants ever again, I'll drop your ass before you can even blink." Threatened Kruen.

Oliver then stepped forward. "Either you all apologize and swear to never cause any of these kids problems again, or we WILL take this to the police."

The rich shits looked at one another and then laughed their asses off. "Pfft, you dumbasses aren't gonna do shit!"

Besides, money always trumped over losers like these guys anyway. "We, we will! I'm, I'm tired of being picked on by your asshole son and his asshole friends! Who also need to leave Janet alone!" Declared Marty as he finally got fed up enough to get bold.

"I'll leave her alone as soon as she sleeps with me." Leered the first teen speaker and sparking racous laughter.

And before he or even Marty knew it, the kid found himself on the ground courtesy of Marty himself. "Abernathy!" Yelled his father as his friends helped him up.

The man then tried to take a swing at Marty himself, only to be stopped by a furious Oliver. He then shoved him into his fellow rich snobs. Snobs that made Oliver glad he hadn't ever become that kind of a shitty person before the island of Lian Yu. "HANDS OFF!" Roared the former castaway.

"Same for you, you bum looking fuck in bad need of a shave!"

"LET'S GET HIM FATHER!"

Abernathy, his dad, and the rest of their rich clique charged at Oliver and the others. And the clear thinking they had was that they would run scared if they got charged at. The reality was completely different as the group of angered parents and friends met them head on. Marty incuded surprisingly enough and being part of a surprisingly well oiled ass kicking machine team with his girlfriend and best friend. Chaos ran rampant as the back yard began to get destroyed. Along with parts of the inside of the house as some of the fighters made their way inside. The butler just kept out of it while laughing his ass off as his employer, son, and friends finally got their comeuppance! Near the pool, Oliver would chuck a screaming Blonde woman into it and then back into someone. Causing him to instinctively turn around quickly with a raised fist. Only to see it was Amanda doing the exact same thing. Both breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the other and relaxed. "I'd say this is working out well." Remarked Amanda offhandedly.

Though she was grinning as well. A grin he was having himself. "Gotta love being a good neighbor." Quipped the man.

The two then found themselves quickly hugging it out and kissing rather passionately as the chaos continued all around them. For Amanda, this told her that things were finally okay again between the two of them. Even if it was a rather odd way to make up! But hey, she'd take it anyway! The two pulled apart and placed their foreheads against the other's with happy sighs. "Missed this." Murmured the woman.

"Me too."

"Make up sex all night?"

"Read my mind."

She chuckled and then kissed him again and the two got back into the fight after that with grins on their faces. Even if said grins probably weren't appropriate at the time but they couldn't help it. And once the dust was settled, with the cops surprisingly not being called and leading to several thinking that the neighbors approved of the whole thing, the group got the apologies they wanted and even a sworn and written oath stating that none of the rich shits would try anything ever again unless they wanted another severe ass beating again. And that next time, it would be a public ass beating at that. The group happily made their way home, happy as can be and not even minding the odd looks they were getting from various people as they walked. Oliver and Amanda were both smiling quite widely with their arms around one another. A sigh Jade rather loved quite a bit as it meant things were just fine in the world now in her view. And once the re-united couple returned home, Amanda gave him one look with a 'come hither' motion as she made her way to their bedroom and Oliver was quick to follow. Their bedroom reunion was quite loud, long, and passionate.

Though thankfully the police weren't called this time. Marty's parents and the folks on the other side of the Waller home however did have a few grumblings about it however. A huge Thanksgiving dinner would be thrown by Bob and Lucy that invited practically everybody in the Cul De Sac. Though most were unable to make it due to other commitments. But Marty and his family, Jade, Kruen, Janet, Anita, and several others along with Oliver and Amanda would attend the dinner. The two would end up making their announcement about having to leave after they'd all eaten the delicious food that Lucy had cooked up. Along with some dishes that had been brought by a few of the others. Oliver would clink on his glass as he stood up to get their attention. Amanda following suit and hugging up against him. "First, I want to thank Bob and Lucy for this wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. Its uhh, its probably one of the best dam-erm, _darned_ meals I've had in a long time." Began the man and earning himself a few chuckles.

"Aww, thank you Oliver! I appreciate that!" Gushed Lucy and he smiled at her.

Amanda then took up from there. "Well, I'm not quite sure I can match up to that most… Eloquent speech my husband made but I too want to give my thanks to the both of you for inviting us. Further more, I want to thank all of you for having be-friended us since we've moved here. As it has been an absolute pleasure to get to know all of you."

She had to swallow back a surge of emotion that wanted to come out of her and several were getting worried looks on their faces. Even Bud was looking at them from his spot on the floor with his head tilted to the side with a whine. Seeing that his 'wife' couldn't quite continue, he cleared his throat and continued for her. "With that said… We uhh, we have an announcement to make."

"Are you two finally adding a baby!?" Asked Jade excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no." Admitted Oliver with a frown and causing the woman to pout.

Along with a few others who wouldn't mind seeing their friends experiencing the joys of parenthood. Clearing his throat again while Amanda sniffled, Oliver continued on. "Mandy's job… Has decided that she was due up for a promotion. Unfortunately this means we have to move."

Protests were made at this, loud protests at that as no one present particularly liked that bit of news. "Should quit!" Yelled Marty and then blushed when several looked his way at his outburst.

"Believe you me young man, had they not practically twisted my arm I would quit."

Crazy thing is, she honestly meant that too despite the fact they were lying to their friends. "How, how long do you two have?" Wondered Kruen with a displeased expression on his face.

"Til the end of the month, unfortunately." Grumbled Oliver.

Displeased noises escaped those present, even from Bud as well as this whole thing sounded not fun to him! "Well, I propose we make the best of the time we have left. And who knows, maybe we can find a way to get you two out of this nonsense." Declared Bob with a nod.

Amanda smiled at that, feeling grateful to have such a friend like him and wished something like that could happen. _Sometimes, it sucks to be the boss. Even more so when you have your own set of bosses who don't take too well to being told no._

"I'll drink to that." Declared the woman.

The rest of the day would pass with a slight somberness as everyone enjoyed the company they had. Making new memories as they went, Bud included. Their remaining time would practically fly by rather quick much to everyone's distaste and it would be agreed between the two that Amanda would be taking Bud with her since Oliver didn't exactly have a firm stability about himself at the moment. Though Amanda did tell him that he needed to quit thinking and worrying so much about things where his friends and family are concerned. Words he would seriously think about and much to her surprise, would declare that once they got back to ARGUS HQ, he would head on home afterwards. A decision that pleased her rather well and promised she would try and see him as soon as she could after he got himself situated at home. On the last day they were there, everyone would see their two friends, well three if you wanted to include Bud, off on their journey. Hugs and tears would be exchanged and firm reminders to try and call when able. Jade would even grin mischeviously land a kiss on not only Oliver's lips but Amanda's too much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Mmm… Maybe I am a little bit into women after all." Purred the woman sexily.

"After that, I might have to consider that possibility myself." Replied Amanda with a grin before sharing another hug with her best friend.

"Take care of yourself Mandy."

"You too Jade. You too." Came the warm response and watery eyes.

Turning her attention to Oliver, she pulled the man into a hug and told him he'd better darn well take care of his wife. Something he adamantly promised to do before ending up in another bear hug by Kruen. "We are brothers Oliver, never forget that. You need anything, and I mean anything at all, you call me and I'll be there. Alright?"

"Me too!" Declared Marty.

His declaration got others to declare the same thing and Oliver found himself choking up a little. Hating that they were having to leave and wondered if it would be possible to come back here again in the future. Maybe even move back permanently. Though he had doubts his mom would be all for that but hey, he's an adult right? So he could do it anyway regardless of how she felt about the whole thing! Well, maybe after a reasonable amount of time of being back home anyway. Eventually, the two and Bud got into their car with the knowledge that the repair shop would be left in good hands and that they had come to know some truly good people. Even if the circumstances behind the whole thing had been a little deceiving. The group soon began to disperse after no longer seeing the vehicle of their friends, leaving Jade and Kruen in the middle of the street with him holding her from behind. A sad sigh escaped Jade as she stared into the distance. "Do you think they knew we knew who they really are?"

A chuckle escaped her loving husband. "Considering who Amanda is and what she does, I would hope so. As otherwise that would look a little bad on her resume." Muttered the man in amusement.

His words made the woman in his arms giggle. "Hmm, quite right my love. Come, let's go celebrate having those two in our lives."

"I'm all for that my love."

 **Sometime Later At ARGUS HQ**

Sometime later saw the happy couple plus Bud back at ARGUS HQ. Both feeling a little jet lagged while Bud was just running about the area as he practically had energy to burn after being cooped up for so long! "Ready to return home?" Asked Amanda curiously as they made themselves comfortable in her office.

Her 'husband' blew out a breath. "I, I think I am. I guess I'll know when I finally get there."

A smile came his way as she looked at him in happiness and something else he wasn't entirely sure of as for all he knew he could be wrong about. "I could drive you to the airport if you wanted?"

"Appreciate the offer Mandy, but I think I'll be fine getting there. I mean, its not like I'll end up on another island or something on the way there." He told her in morbid amusement.

"That would be the worst kind of luck to have."

"Heh, agreed."

The two stared at one another for what felt like a long time until Bud started tugging at his pants leg with his teeth. Causing the former castaway to chuckle in amusement as he picked the little guy up and gave him some love. "Ohh man, I am gonna miss you!"

Bud barked and whined at him as he licked a little on his face. Loving the attention he was getting from one of his masters. After a little more love for the little guy, Oliver sat him down and then sighed as he got up. Amanda following suit and hugging and kissing him. "See you around."

"Of that, you definitely will." Came her response with a smirk.

Another sigh came from him as he reluctantly moved away from her and towards the door. But then a clearing of the throat happened, causing him to look back with a curious expression and raised eyebrows. "One last reminder of our time together, Mr. Queen?" Asked Amanda with a naughty smirk and a silky purring voice.

He grinned back as she turned around and raised up the skirt of her outfit. "Oh, I suppose one, maybe two last reminders wouldn't hurt." Came the husky response.

Some very loud and interesting noises would be heard for quite some time after that. Causing many to bury themselves in their work or even take Bud out of the building for a bit after he was gently taken out of the office for his masters' fun time. Sometime later saw a widely grinning Oliver with a slight limp a few blocks from the ARGUS HQ. Which was helpfully near the airport when a noise caught his attention. Frowning to himself as said noise ended up featuring the sounds of a fight, Oliver made his way towards and saw a lone figure in a tan trenchcoat, black slacks, a button up t-shirt, and a red tie with Blonde spiky hair fighting several guys on his own. Not willing to leave that alone, Oliver immediately charged in to help the guy. Who would end up being a new friend for him. Albeit one who ended up causing him to take a little longer to make it home. And by a little longer, actually being a year in real time and 2 years in another dimension with sped up time. Causing him to end up in Russia after the two finally managed to get out of that dimension.

Where he would end up spending a year with the Bratva and going even darker courtesy of them and Russia, and due to his time in that dimension with John Constantine. Amanda later on would practically have a field day with the whole damned thing when he finally showed up in Starling after having the rather unfortunate luck to end up back on Lian Yu thanks to a well connected rich man who thought he could one up the Bratva. Unfortunately for him however, this would end up seeing him six feet under.

* * *

 **Omake Time! Follow up to the first!**

Several weeks after their rather wild foursome togther would see Oliver and Kruen meeting up on the street so that their wives wouldn't hear them speaking. One of them was frowning considerably more so then the other. "Hey Oliver, I uhh, I got somethin' to ask ya."

Hearing the concern and nervousness in his friend's voice, Oliver told him to fire away. "Have you uhh, well, have you noticed anything odd about Amanda lately?"

"Odd how?"

"Like vomiting in the morning?"

"And possible odd food cravings?" Asked the former castaway in return in slight alarm.

Kruen nodded. "Oliver, my friend… I think our little foursome did something neither of us were expecting to happen." He said grimly.

The man watched as his friend closed his eyes and blew out a breath as his face took on a grim expression. "Our wives… Are pregnant." Concluded the former castaway.

"And there's no telling which of us is the father of those babies until their born."

Well, consider them well and truly fucked then. "Well, that's… That's just great." Grumbled Oliver sarcastically.

A snort would escape Kruen after hearing that. The next 9 months were certainly going to be interesting! Not to mention the scandalous gossip this would no doubt cause to happen once the news got out! "Now my next question is… How do we tell our wives about this?"

"I… I don't know."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

Fuck indeed!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, had meant to do that Omake in the last chapter but ended up forgetting to do so. Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and a sequel is likely to happen as I do have a few ideas I want to do regarding these two crazy kids. Many, many thanks to all who read and supported this wild ride! And also, many thanks to the person who started me down this path! R and R!**


End file.
